One Date
by myloxylotos
Summary: What if Will caught Emma in her office just before she was about to leave? Set in 1x13 and onward into the fictions of my brain.
1. Proposition

After the kids sang My Life Would Suck Without You to him, although he was touched and honored, all he could think about was Emma and what she said before she left. _I __can__'__t __see __you __without __feeling __heartbroken. _

He ran to her office, thanking God he took track in middle and high school. She was sitting in her chair getting things from her drawers. He ran in front of her, lifted her head up and kissed her with as much passion as he could manage. She kissed him back just as passionately.

"Why?" Emma asked after they broke apart, eyes tearing up, lips puffy and red.

"I can't live without you, Em. I had to make sure you knew and didn't leave me here, alone."

"So, does this mean…" Emma trailed off, not wanting to say the real question.

"If you want to. I mean, I do. More than you know Em." They had to managed to sit on opposite sides of her desk, just like old times.

"I, I want to Will. Really, but what about Terri?"

Will completely forgot about Terri. When he was with Emma, he forgot everything else.

"I-I" Will failed to find words to explain, and his head dropped in his hands, as did Emma's, looking down at her hands folded on her lap.

"Will you at least stay at McKinley?"

"I told you, Will. I can't, there are too many painful memories here."

"Where are you going to go then?"

"I-I don't know yet. Can you leave now? I was just about done packing."

"No." Emma looked up with shock, thinking he would be a gentleman and leave. "No, I am not about to let you walk out of my life. Not without a fight at least."

"I don't want to fight with you Will. I'm worn out, can I please pack the last of my things and get out of your life for good?"

"Why do you want to leave me? Do you think I want you to leave?" Will walked around her desk to look her straight in the eyes and ultimately block her from leaving without talking to him.

"I don't. I don't want to leave you. I don't think you want me to leave, but I don't want to wait around for you to get a divorce and I don't want to get in the middle of it, or be the reason why it happened." Emma looked up from placing her _GERMS _book in a box, "What would happen if we broke up?"

"You can't think that way, Em. I know you, I can see it in your eyes, you want this just as bad as I do."

"Will don't-" Emma was cut off as Will lips unexpectedly kissed hers for the second time that day.

This kiss was slower and more sensual than the previously passionate kiss. Will gently massaged Emma's lower lips between his own, while also wrapping his arms around her small frame, pushing her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

"Did that feel right?"

"It felt more than right."

"Go out with me Em. Please. Just give me one shot."

"Okay, sure, fine. One date."

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while but I never really wrote it. Should I continue or throw it in the furnace?<p> 


	2. Monologue

_Chapter 2  
><em>_Monologue_

"You are the reason it happened." Will and Emma were walking hand in hand through the park near Town Square after their dinner at BreadStix in moderate silence when Will broke it. "Not the main reason, but a big factor in me becoming fairly distant from her."

Emma didn't know if Will was thinking out loud or actually talking to her, "Will, are you talking to me? Or are you thinking out loud?"

"No, no I'm talking to you Em."

"About what?" A chilly November breeze whisked through the trees, dropping down to the sidewalk Will and Emma traveled on, making Emma shiver.

"Are you cold?" Will asked, feeling Emma shiver under the unforgiving November air. "Here, take my jacket." He released his grip on her hand and Emma automatically craved the warmth of his hand against hers again.

"No Will it's fine, just the breeze. Thank you though. You're always such a gentlemen."

"Hey, somebody's gotta bring chivalry back." Will said as they both laughed.

"So, um, what where you saying earlier? Something about me being the reason of something?" Wills smile automatically fell and Emma could feel the sadness in the way he gripped her hand.

"I was saying, how earlier you said you didn't want to be the reason it happened,"

"What happened, Will? You can't call it _it _until I know what _it _is."

"You are part of the reason Terri and I broke up. She thought I was in love with you, and the only reason I was staying with her was because of the baby."

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Her heart beat out her thorax, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and other places.

"Were you?"

"I am. Right now. I am in love with you, Emma Pillsbury, right this second. And this one, and this one, and oh look at that, I still love you in this one."

They arrived at an old swing set, Will sat down and slowly swung himself back and forth, thinking, and watching Emma. Wishing he had a camera with him to capture her intense beauty under the moonlight. After about 5 minutes or so, she joined him on the swing to the right of his.

"How long? How long have you been in love with me?"

Will exhaled loudly and looked at Emma before beginning what he knew was going to be a long story, acting like a narrator for a flash-back.

"It was March 20, 2007. The kids had just come back from Spring break, tan and rebellious. I wore a white dress shirt with dark-wash jeans, the ones that made my ass look fantastic, as Terri always said, and a wool vest. A strange choice for Spring I agree. What made me wear it that day, I'll never know. The vest was a mixture and pattern of overlapping shades of green and beige. I ran into you during lunch. You where sitting all alone and my 'party' had yet to show. So I sat down next to you, and took in your stunning beauty when you looked up and absorbed your sweet farm girl accent when you introduced yourself. The conversation flew smoothly with no awkward gaps, which was amazing in its own, as we had just met."

Emma was finally looking at Will now, and he looked her straight in her amber eyes, determined to find out tonight, if they where amber or brown or some other color completely different than all the other colors in the world.

"I ached to see you again. When I went home that night, Terri tried to be sexy, and I let her have her way with me, so I could think of you. To be honest, I almost screamed your name that night. _Almost. _When I went to sleep, I was thinking of you. I dreamt of you that night, what our kids would look like, if we ever had them, what our wedding would be like, if we ever got married. I dreamt of going toy shopping with you for our curly red-head children. I dreamt of you wanting to get educational toys to help them learn, and I wanted to get _toys _toys for them."

Will looked at Emma, wondering if he freaked her out with the memories stored in his sub-conscious yet. But she was silent, so he continued.

"The dreams got worse the more time I spent with you. By last year, I was having…" Will cleared his throat, if none of his previous confessions scared her, this one would. "Sex dreams. All kinds. Any sex position you can think of. Terri used to joke that when she heard me moaning and grunting in the middle of the night, I was dreaming of _her _and I would go along with it. Because, I was _supposed _to be dreaming of her, right? But I couldn't. I kept dreaming of the OCD, mysophobic guidance counselor with the fiery red hair who held my heart in her hands. Thank god she didn't crush it like a fly."

"You said I wasn't the whole reason?" Emma questioned after a moment, taking Will's monologue in.

"I started thinking of ways to spend more time with you, anything would do. A few times I went into your office with problems I made up, just so I could see your face, hear your voice. I started becoming…distant at home, and taking my frustration over Sue out on Terri because Terri never cared about the glee club. She wanted it to be over with as much as Sue did actually. And I didn't need somebody like that to come home to. I needed somebody like…like you. And Terri wasn't that for me. She began accusing me of things I had nothing to do with. She blamed that terrible week when she worked at the school on me, she blamed me for being too 'damn attractive' and 'attracting young lady students with the Gene Kelly charm' I 'unintentionally use' and eventually it got to much. I sort of snapped on her when I found the pregnancy pad."

"How did that happen?"

"I was looking for a pocket square, for Sectionals-" Will was cut off by Emma laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing" Emma insisted between laughs, "It's just, I've never seen you wear a pocket square. You'd look really cute."

"Can I continue?" Will asked with faux impatience.

"Yes, yes, please." Emma insisted, still laughing.

"So I was looking for a pocket square, and I couldn't find one where I thought it would be, so I started looking in drawers. The drawer for Terri's underwear, the drawer for her bras,"

"Wait a second, the woman had two _separate _drawers for her intimates?"

"Yes, she had…" Will cleared his throat again, getting uncomfortable with the subject. "Many."

"And, wait one second before you go on, why would _your_ pocket square be in _her_ intimates drawer?"

"I don't know, I was desperate."

"For a _pocket __square_?"

"Yes, for a _pocket __square_." Will copied Emma's pronunciation of 'pocket square'. "I knew something was up from the beginning though. She never let me touch her stomach, or see it. She never brought me along to doctor appointments or anything. It's like it wasn't even my baby. It all finally clicked when I pulled the pregnancy pad out of the drawer and looked at myself holding it in the mirror."

"That must have been terrible. I'm so sorry." Emma said, placing her hand on top of his knee and her other hand on his shoulder, scooting closer to him without noticing. Will graciously accepted Emma's comforting words and actions, scooting closer to her also. "You don't have to continue,"

"No, I-I want to. It feels good to get this all out." Emma realized at this moment that Will was on the verge of tears, and felt even worse for her date.

"I went into the kitchen and asked her what it was, she acted like she didn't know what I was talking about. She made up some cockamamie lie, saying they have pregnancy pads at the stores to see how you're going to look when you're showing. I didn't believe her and threw the pad at the spice rack. I lifted up her shirt, and there it was. A pregnancy pad. She was lying to me. It was all a lie!" Will's tears where falling now, hitting the ground like rain drops. He looked at Emma, silently asked for more comfort, and she granted, letting him bury his head in the crook of her neck, smelling in her lilac fabric softener. Her green coat was very soft, and provided great comfort for his tears.

"It's okay sweetie, I won't let her hurt you again. Okay? Just let it all out. I'm here for you." Emma let phrases of comfort pass through her lips like prayers, barley registering the words she was saying. She let her hand that was previously on his knee make large calming circles across his back while her other hand played with his curls.

Neither knew how much time had passed, but neither cared. It was Friday night and they had the entire weekend to catch up on lost sleep. Emma drove Will home in his car, she didn't want him to stretch himself any further. It had probably been a really rough few last weeks for him.

They got home and Emma walked Will up to his door, not wanting him to run off to a bar and drown his sorrows in alcohol. That could only lead to bad things. She opened the door for him and they stood there, staring at the unlocked door.

"Stay with me." The previously silent Will asked Emma, sounding like a 5 year old who was afraid of the dark.

"Will I don't-"

"Please. You're the only thing I have left. Please don't make me sleep alone again."

"Will, I don't know if that's really the right step for our relationship yet."

"Do you love me?" Emma had no clue if Will was sleepwalking or drunk over his emotions at this point, but something was up with him. There was a certain philosophy teaching in his eyes. Like the moment of clarity a drunk has.

"Will, I-" Will stepped closer to her, pushing her against the wall, making it impossible for her to move. _He __keeps __doing __that._

"Do you love me?" Will spoke slower and more clearly this time, dragging out every word. "Answer the question. Please." After a few moments of silence, he added "I already told you I love you, and how much I love you. Now all I'm asking is for you to answer, yes or no, if you are in love with me also." Will slowly ground his hips against hers, making her bite her lip and tilt her head back.

"Please Emma. Yes, or no?" Will asked again, moving his face closer to hers until he could feel her hot breath on his lips. Will ground into her hips again, making her moan her answer.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Hi again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you liked this chapter! The next one might be up either A) later today B) tomorrow or C) Late Wednesday.<p>

I have Thanksgiving break coming up and then two weeks after that Christmas break so I expect to be updating faster.

Also, if you could do me a big favor and read my other story _When I Get You Alone _it'd be much appreciated.

Thank you again! And, reviews are money to wemma babies college funds!


	3. Heartbeat

_Chapter 3  
>Heartbeat <em>

Emma stirred awake from her deep sleep, rubbing her eyes from the bright sun. Noon, she expected. She mentally patted herself on the back for not freaking out that she slept so late.

It was then she noticed this wasn't her bedroom. Or her sheets, or even her clothes.

The memories of last night slowly flowed to the front of her mind, the swings, the confessions, the _dry __humping_. Emma laid down, finally feeling her muscles relax completely.

"Your eyes are amber."

Emma jumped 5 miles up, slapping Will's chest, "Will!"

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes! I don't know if my heart will ever work properly again!"

"I'm sorry." Will said in a serious tone, missing Emma's joke completely.

"Will, I'm joking."

"Oh. Sorry. I've been-"

"I know Will. It's okay. What do you want to do today?" Emma asked, changing the subject before Will was a broken mess of tears on the floor for the second time since their date.

"I'm thinking about spending the whole day in bed with my wonderful girlfriend."

"And who would that be?" Emma asked playfully.

"The most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh? What does she look like, this most beautiful woman in the world?" Emma flirted, wondering how far she could push him.

"She has eyes as big as saucers, but somehow it's cute. She has the perfect hue of red hair, and her lips are the perfect size to kiss mine _all __day __long_." Will flirted back.

Emma blushed, "Does she want to kiss you all day long?"

"I think she does."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way she looks at me when I go into her office, the way we connected last night. But the big thing is, see, my girlfriend has OCD, and she hasn't gotten up to brush her teeth yet."

"How do you know she hasn't?"

"Because, I had my arms around her perfectly tiny waist last night. She couldn't have gotten up without me knowing. And, I can smell her breath."

"Oh Will I'm sorry! You should have told me! God I feel so embarrassed!" Emma said, starting to get up to brush her teeth.

"Emma. Em, it's okay. It's completely normal for couples to kiss without brushing their teeth. Come back," Will pleaded, "I want to spend the day in bed with my sexy girlfriend." Emma complied, climbing back under the covers and into Will arms.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?" Emma asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes."

Will heard the door open and Emma startled in his arms.

"Who was that?" Emma asked frightened, snuggling deeper into Will's chest.

"I don't know. But I think it's Terri. Here, hid in the bathroom." Will told her, opening the bathroom door "Lock it"

"Wait, Will, why?"

"You told me you don't want to get between me and Terri. I don't want you to either. Go," He told her, hearing Terri's steps come closer. He quickly got in bed and turned the tv on just as Terri came in.

"Terri, what are you doing here?" Will asked, faking a surprised tone.

"I just came up to pick up the rest of my things."

"They're in a box in the corner." Will spat out, ready to end the marriage soon.

"Thank you," Terri said sincerely, still missing Will. "Can I use the bathroom? It's a long way to the hotel."

"Uh, no."

"Why not?" Terri asked, surprised.

"The toilet is broken. It broke last night. I'm going to get it fixed today." Will rambled, not expecting Terri to ask about the bathroom.

"One day without me and you already broke the toilet?"

Emma had her ear pressed against the bathroom door, listening to their conversation. _She__'__s __so __bad __for __him. __Why __did __he __ever __marry __her __in __the __first __place?_

"Ter it would have been broken even if you where here!" Will told her, starting to get mad. "Look, can you just get your box and leave, please?"

"Why, what do you have to do?"

"I just can't look at you anymore. I'll see you at the lawyer's office."

"Fine."

And with that, Terri picked up her box, surprised by how heavy it was, and left. Will threw himself on the bed and sighed loud and heavy. Emma slowly came out of the bathroom and got an idea her therapist would be proud of her for.

Emma climbed over Will's legs, placing one of hers on each side of his hips. She rubbed her hands up and down Will's chest her face getting closer and closer to his. "Rough day at the office?" Emma whispered in a tone Will never heard before. It made him shiver.

"Yeah." Will whispered back. He put his hand on her lower back and sat up, pulling her with him. He then laid down, pulling Emma to the position they where in before Terri came in.

"I was trying something different." Emma said in her timid tone, losing the daring woman she was seconds ago.

"I know." Was all Will said before he kissed her lips again.

Emma eagerly kissed him back, and bit his bottom lip making him moan. "I'm so in love with you." He said into her mouth, before slowly slipping his tongue in her mouth, swirling it around in all different directions, encouraging her to do the same.

_"Spanish pop singer Enrique Iglesias has teamed up with the lead singer of the Pussycat Dolls, Nicole Scherzinger for a steamy duet. Here's a taste." _The broadcaster on the tv said, before playing a song that inspired Will to try something.

Emma was lying on Will's chest at this point, he flipped them over so she was under him. Will ran his arms up and down her body, goosebumps forming. He played with the bottom of the shirt, his shirt, she was wearing "You look so hot in my clothes. I might burn all of yours just so you have to wear mine." It was now that Emma realized the tent forming in Will's pants. Being brave, she reached out a grabbed it, unintentionally squeezing.

"E-Em." Will sputtered out, very surprised by his lovers actions.

"Did-Did _I _do that?" Emma asked, rubbing her hand up and down his hardened member.

"You certainly did." Will lifted Emma's shirt off her head, both of their breaths hitching at the sight of the lacy white bra underneath.

"I-I didn't expect for-"

"Shh Em. This is more perfect than _anything _at Victoria's Secret." Will said, reaching forward and grabbing Emma's breasts. Finding them the perfect size for his hands. "We're meant for each other." He said into her neck, leaving tiny hickey marks, also making her gasp.

"I know." Emma whispered, performing the same action on Will's neck.

Will pulled away, making Emma whimper for more. "You trust me, right Em?"

"Of course."

Will grabbed Emma's hand and placed it over his heart and placed his hand over hers.

"I can feel your heart beat." They both said together, along with the song playing on the tv.

* * *

><p>Cheesy cheesy ending! I know. And if any of you are wondering, the song is called "Heartbeat" in fact, there is a wemma video to it! I'm not very good at smut so I hope you liked that part!<p>

Until next time, hasta luego!


	4. Qualmish

_Chapter 4  
><em>_Sick / Sweat shirt / Soft Kitty / I can't come up with a good name for this one /_

It all started that weekend.

The pet names, the sharing of clothing, the routines and the rituals. All of it.

Will would wake up before Emma, to both of their surprise, and play with her hair until she woke up minutes later. After she woke up, they would kiss and say good morning, deciding that moment whether they would stay in bed all day or get up and get things accomplished.

"Why don't you just move in?" Will asked Emma one day while she was taking a shower and he was changing.

Emma peaked her head out the door, leaving the shower still running, a towel hastily thrown around her body. "What?"

"I mean, you're already here. And you're so comfortable here. We work so well together." Will said, turning around to look at her adorably peaking her head out the bathroom door. "Plus, I don't know if I can sleep without you." He added, walking towards her, forgetting she was in the middle of a shower.

"I don't think I can sleep without you either." Emma said sincerely, looking Will right in his green eyes. "Can I finish my shower? Then we talk about this some more, okay?" Emma kissed his lips tenderly before going back to her shower, the hot steam floating up just like her thoughts.

Emma walked out of the bathroom, and saw Will sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

"Will, baby, why are you shoes on?" Emma asked, giggling.

"My shoes are on?" Will asked, fumbling to look at his feet. "Oh. Sorry, I um, I do weird things like that when I'm nervous."

"It's okay, let's get these off of you okay?" Will looked down at Emma from his spot on the bed and smiled weakly at her. He felt like a 5 year old caught running outside to play in the rain.

"Will, tonight I'm going back to my place" Emma told Will after putting his shoes in the closet.

"But, why?"

"I, I just want to, um, see if-if I would be making the right decision. By um by moving in with you." Emma stumbled along to create a coherent sentence.

"But you know it would be Em." Will stated, moving closer to Emma.

"Yes, but I just want to be sure. Will, let me to this. If you're so confident I will come back, you should have no fear." Emma said, placing her hand on his face as he did to her. "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it was meant to be."

Will groaned, and let his forehead touch hers "You're right."

"Of course I am." Emma said, and they both laughed before Will passionately kiss her.

"Em, I think I'm sick."

"Are you just kidding or are you really sick?"

It was Monday night and the second night Will and Emma spent apart from each other. Will seemed fine earlier today at school, just a slight case of the sniffles and sneezes. But it was November, and Emma knew from previously years at McKinley that fall was cold and flu season.

"I'm really sick." Emma heard Will blow his nose on the other side of the line and shivered.

"Do you want me to come over with some movies and make you some soup?"

Will's eyes where tearing up, either from Emma's compassion or the 4 tablespoons of Nyquil he toke when he got home, and he was afraid this emotion would show in his voice. "I don't want to get you sick but," He sniffled, "I'd really like that."

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit."

"Oh Em, wait. Do you know what happened to my gray sweatshirt?"

"Um, no no I don't think I do. But I'll look for it for you when I get there."

The doorbell rang 15 minutes later.

"Who is it?" Will asked playfully.

"Emma."

"Emma who?"

"Emma Pillsbury. Your girlfriend."

"That Emma Pillsbury, right." Will added and they both laughed.

"Open the door and let me in you sick dork."

After Will responded with an 'okay' and opened the door, Emma's jaw dropped.

"Will, I think you forgot something."

"What would that be?" Will asked with lust.

"Your pants mister Schuester" Emma responded, pulling on the hem of his pink boxers with flying pigs on them.

Will growled deep in his throat, "Miss Pillsbury, would you like to join me on the couch or do you prefer the bedroom?"

"The couch seems like a nice place to start the evening"

"What movies did you get?" Will asked as they sat down.

"Some to make you laugh" Emma said, grabbing Will's nose with her fingers and giving it a tiny shake and a pull. "I got Dinner for Schmucks, Easy A, The Hangover, The Mask, and Yes Man. Which one do you want to start with?"

"You know, I hope I never end up like that. A hermit who's greatest joy in life is making stuffed rats." Will said, as the beginning to Dinner for Schmucks rolled across the screen and Will rolled his fingers back and forth over the sweatshirt Emma was wearing.

"I think he seems content with his life. And you won't be a hermit, Will. I won't let you."

"Really?" Will asked, shocked.

"Yeah, really."

"Hey, is that my sweatshirt?"

"Found it!" Emma faked surprise and laughed at Will's cluelessness.

"When did you take it?"

"Saturday. When you where in the shower."

"Wow. I didn't even realize."

"I know, I was staring to wonder when you'd notice. Shh now, this is the good part!"

"You've seen this before?"

"Yes, Will. They are _my _DVDs. Are you okay? How much Nyquil did you take?"

"I don't know, like, 4 tablespoons."

"Will! That's way too much!"

"Em, I'll be fine. I thought you said this was the good part."

"Okay, I guess it's not that bad." Emma said, surrendering and snuggling deeper into Will's chest.

"_Part 4; How I, Olive Penderghast went from assumed trollop to actual home wreaker"_

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Will asked Emma, who was dosing off, when they got to the last movie in the stack of DVD's she brought over.

"Um, I don't know, a few times I guess."

"Did you ever think that this couple was like us? Or how we could be? Besides the cheating, of course."

Emma looked at the tv screen, rubbing her eyes to help her wake up from her slight nap.

"I mean, there's a guidance consoler who's a woman, and a teacher who's good with the students and they're in love."

"Yeah, I guess they sort of are. But I don't want it to be us," Emma sat up and looked Will in the eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because they break up." Emma whispered against Will's lips before she kissed him, forgetting about germs and sickness. Will played with Emma's sweat shirt and remembered it was _his _sweatshirt and his jeans got tighter. "Can I have my sweat shirt back now?" Will asked.

"You're going to have to get it yourself." Emma demanded and Will growled deep in his throat.

"You'll be the death of me Em."

"I hope not." She added sarcastically. "Who would be there to love me?"

Will grunted and Emma shoved her hips into his own, "I'm sure a lot of men would sweetie."

"It wouldn't matter."

"Why not?" Will asked quizzically

"Because none of them would be you."

It was Emma's turn to grunt in satisfaction as she felt Will's hard-on lay itself on her body, making it feel like her whole body was filled with need.

"Will, I need you."

"Emma wait." Will gently pushed Emma off his body as he sat up "I don't want to do this," He sneezed, and Emma remembered the germs. "tonight. I don't want to get you sick and it's way to early in our relationship to do..that. I'm sorry Em."

"No, I'm glad you stopped us. I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry Will."

"Hey, how about we both stop being sorry and go to bed? You can sing soft kitty to me." Will proposed.

"Soft what?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Soft kitty. You know, _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur._" Will sang, to help jog Emma's memory.

"Oh. Well, I guess the situation calls for it." Emma stood up and grabbed Will's hand, pulling him up with her. "Let's get some Vicks on your chest to help you breathe and then I'll sing soft kitty to you, okay?"

"Kay." Will said, obediently following Emma's instructions starting to fall asleep himself. "I love you."

"I love you too, soft kitty."

* * *

><p>oh my god why do I seemingly love dialogue so much.<p>

I was watching the Big Bang Theory (the one where Penny broke her arm and had to go to the ER with Sheldon because she didn't have rubber ducks in her bath tub) and I had the idea to include Soft Kitty in this chapter. And some smut. Gotta love it.


	5. Laundry

_Laundry_

The annoying beep beep of an alarm hitting her ears woke Emma out of a deep sleep. Still mostly asleep, she lazily rolled over and was met with a warm body instead of the snooze button. Taking ten deep breaths and telling her self not to freak out, Emma opened her eyes and saw Will, still looking peaceful lying next to her. She was still staring in amazement and confusion when Will rolled over and slammed the alarm off, his arm falling off the bed. With his cheek roughly against the pillow and his curls looking more like spikes than curls, Emma deemed Will as the cutest thing she had ever seen.

At that exact moment, something went off in her head reminding her of the conversation she had with Will just two days ago.

"_I don't think I should sleep over for two weeks or so, it could interfere with my decision."_

Will didn't take that so well, adopting a sad puppy dog look for the rest of the day, but Emma was able to wipe that look right off his face by the time she went home.

Emma flipped the covers off her body, unintentionally slapping Will in the face with the corner of the blanket. She ran around the apartment looking for any clothes she might have left over, and was unsuccessful as she stayed in Will's clothes over the duration of the weekend. Emma looked down and realized she was wearing his clothes _again_. She really wanted to remember what happened last night, but her mind was in panic mode.

Emma ran to the laundry room, opening the washer and looking down in it for any sign of clothes she could dry, iron, and wear that day.

Will leaned against the door frame and smiled, finding another 'version' of Emma to love. He walked toward the washer and lightly put his hands on her hips, whispering "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He caught her lips with his own for a short and sweet 'good morning' kiss when she snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"I-I broke a rule," Emma answered Will, refusing to look at him.

"What rule, Em?" Will had to ask because he didn't remember their relationship coming with instructions and rules.

"I wasn't supposed to sleep over," Emma clarified, "I can't remember all that happened last night, why I'm wearing your shirt and your boxers," Despite Will's growl of satisfaction at that realization, Emma continued "and I need to find something appropriate to wear to school and I can't find anything!" Emma finished, laying her head on Will's chest and holding back tears of frustration. Will combed her hair and convinced her that he could drive by her place so she could grab some clothes.

"Really?" Emma asked with a strange sound of shock in her voice, "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you." Will told her, "Just let me get ready and then we'll head over okay?" Emma nodded and Will darted back to his bedroom.

"¿Cómo se dice apartment?" Will asked his Spanish I students, glancing at the clock every once and a while almost as eager as his students to get out of this class and to lunch.

Will called on one of his smart students, knowing they'd get it right. They where such kiss-ups. _Kiss-ups, __brown __nosers, __teachers __pet, __there __sure __are __a __lot __more __nicknames __than __when __I __was __in __school._Will thought, almost missing Anna's answer.

"Apartamento."

"Ci, bueno, bueno." At that moment the bell rang, forcing Will to save his lecture on important but not important Spanish stuff even he thought was boring. _Saved__by__the__bell._He thought as he watched all his students file, or rather push each other out the door.

"¡Hasta mañana!" He yelled after the pack of students leaving his classroom with haste.

Will grabbed his superman lunch box and walked down to the teachers lounge. He was in no rush, he took his time walking among the previously crowed hallways and took in the creative posters advertising save sex and what not on the walls. Finally reaching his destination, Will stopped in the doorway and stared at Emma from afar. She was so beautiful, and all his. The thought made him swell up with joy, as well as other places. Not that they had ever gotten really serious in their two weeks of dating. It's like he would get the green light, and the red light would come seconds after.

"Hola hermosa." Will whispered in the shell of her ear and felt and saw her shiver.

"I don't know what you said, but I love it when you speak Spanish. It's so foreign and…hot." Emma confessed and they both blushed.

"Guys, you don't have the table to yourself." Their co-worker Shannon Beastie informed them, tearing off the leg of her chicken.

"Sorry Shannon."

"It's cute but it's like, dude, get out of the honeymoon stage already. It's kind of sickening."

"Sorry Shannon." Will apologized again and sneezed in the crook of his left arm, making sure his germs went away from his friend and girlfriend. Emma handed him a napkin and hand sanitizer and he smiled his thanks.

"So how are you dealing with the meat heads Ken set up for you?" Will asked Shannon while placing his hand on Emma's knee making her silently whimper.

"Some are like 'Why is this chick coaching a football team' but most of them seem to be pretty good, surprisingly."

"You mean pretty good at following directions, or pretty good at football?" Will asked while rubbing his fingers against Emma's knee and letting his hand travel up just a little bit higher at a time.

"Good at football." Shannon saw Will's jaw drop and added, "I know, it was a shocker for me too. You need to know how to handle them. It's like an old quote says, 'You can't wrestle cow if you don't know how to get the cow to do what you want.'"

Emma's jaw dropped also, either from the metaphor or Will's hand hitting her skirt line.

"Well, I um, I have to get going I have, you know, students who need guidance and I'm the guidance consoler so who better to give them guidance than the guidance consoler?" Emma jumbled out, standing straight up almost making her chair fall which Will graciously caught before it hit the ground. She placed a light peck on his lips out of habit and waved at Shannon adding a "See you later" over her shoulder before stumbling out of the teachers lounge.

* * *

><p>So sorry I haven't updated in like a week. Mid terms and a bunch of other tests are happening and this chapter was supposed to be longer but I really wanted to update. I might not be able to get the next one up for two weeks or so. But there is some smut coming up! Hoped you liked this chapter nonetheless. ps pretty sure I got all the spanish right but I might not have sorry if i did :* hasta luego!<p> 


	6. Together

_6. Together_

Emma practically ran to the sanctuary that was her office. She was stopped by a short brunette asking if she would take appointments right now. "I didn't mean to disrupt your lunch period, Ms. Pillsbury, I just would really like it if I could talk to you now." Rachel spat out. Emma noticed Rachel had sweat forming on her brow and she was breathing heavily. "Yeah, you can come in Rachel. It's no problem, really." Emma said before unlocking the door to her office and motioning for Rachel to sit across from her.

"What seems to be the problem Rachel? I hope it's nothing big." Emma started, squirting three drops of Germ-X on her hands. She could still feel Will's fingers on her leg and it felt like her whole body was on fire.

"I'm sure you've heard that me and Finn are an item now," Rachel said, blushing.

"Yes Rachel, I've heard."

Everybody was talking about it. Literally everybody. All Emma heard when she walked down the hall during classes was 'He's dating Rachel Berry.' 'Who's that?' 'I don't know dude, I think it's that annoying brunette chick from our Trig class.' And Will talked about it too.

"Rachel keeps asking me if we can do more romantic duets. I'm starting to understand how Shannon feels around us." Will would grab Emma's hand at this point, "If I wasn't with you, and didn't know how Rach felt, I'd probably shot her myself." Emma would kiss Will and they would both laugh and look lovingly in each others eyes until Emma made an excuse to leave the room leaving Will to lean his head on the couch, defeated.

"Well...It sort of is." Rachel pulled Emma out of her fantasy and lowered her voice "He wants to do it."

Emma's eyes got very wide, teenagers where doing it and she couldn't bring herself to kiss her boyfriend without brushing her teeth? "It?" Emma repeated Rachel with a cautious voice.

"Yeah. What I'm wondering is, do you think it's too early for us? We've only been dating for a few weeks, but I've loved him since I first saw him. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Well, first Rachel, I have to say yes it is too early just because there is the possibility of you getting pregnant whether you use a condom or not, and we don't want that happening. You can see what's happening to Quinn. And you may think getting pregnant only effects a small group of people, but it doesn't it affects everybody you come into contact with. I hear everyday about how sad Will feels for Quinn and how much he wishes he could do something to help her but he can't think of anything and-"

"I am aware of all the possibilities but those aside, what do you think I should do?"

"Well Rachel I don't think that is something I can decide for you. No matter how much somebody tells you that you should do it, or should not do it, at the end of the day it's your decision." Emma stated strangely confident despite her lack of experience in this field.

"Right." Rachel said, absorbing everything Emma just said. "Right," Rachel said more confidently, nodding her head "Thanks Ms. P. You're the best. Mr. Schue is really lucky to have you." Rachel smiled and left.

Rachel's words rang through Emma's head for the duration of fourth period. _Mr. __Schue's __really __lucky __to __have __you_. It could be that Emma was over analyzing but there was something about the way Rachel said it. She felt like she was being set up, but she couldn't pin point why. She heard a knock on her office door and mentally put the subject aside for the time being.

Kurt walked in and had a seat in the chair Rachel was in an hour ago.

"Ms. P, I need some advice." Kurt said with he same tone Rachel had.

"That's what I'm here for. What is the issue Kurt?"

"I met a guy,"

"Oh Kurt that's great!" Emma smiled wide, she heard about Kurt's attempts to find love from Will.

"I haven't told anybody about him just in case it didn't work out but things are staring to get...serious." Kurt raised his eyebrows in an attempt to emphasize his meaning.

"Oh. Well what's the problem?"

"He wants to get more intimate than I feel comfortable with. I don't know how to say I want to be more intimate with him but I'm not ready yet. I know eventually I will be but I want to work my way up to that, you know?" Kurt took a deep breath letting Emma absorb everything Kurt said. It was the exact same feeling she felt when she and Will would be watching a movie and suddenly he was above her kissing her with passion and she wanted to rip his clothes off and make him feel the way she felt when he touched her but instead sat up and watched the movie.

"But I feel like he'll leave me or something."

"Kurt, the best thing to do as hard as it will be is to tell him exactly the same thing you just told me. If he really loves you, he'll understand."

"Hm. I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. I guess I was too much in the honeymoon stage to notice anything else." Kurt said, happy his problem was resolved. "Oh and Mr. Schue told me to tell you glee club is going to be running a little late today, something about a big announcement?" Kurt said questionably like Emma would know what Will wanted to announce and tell him. "Also he said to say something in Spanish that I feel dirty repeating so I told him he can save that for when he sees you. " Kurt said, grabbing his bag and leaving. "It's really obvious how much he cares about you, Ms. P." Kurt added, his hand on the door handle. "See you later!" He threw over his shoulder.

"Did you do it?" Rachel asked Kurt when she saw him in the glee club meeting that day.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yes, of course. I'm so sick of Mr. Schue taking his sexual frustration out on our song selection." Kurt laughed and Rachel smiled weakly. She loved Mr. Schue, he was the best thing to happen to this school, but his endless array of sexually frustrated songs he had them doing was driving the whole glee club wild.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Kurt asked Rachel, not confident in their plan.

"Of course it will. I know how Ms. Pillsbury is, she thinks about things a lot she over analyzes everything she doesn't really understand. I told her Mr. Schue's really lucky to have her before 4th period and then later I went to the bathroom and casually walked past her office and she was biting her lip and staring off into space. It's going to work." Rachel whispered to Kurt while the rest of the glee club members came in and sat down. "Just give it time okay Kurt?" Rachel finished, patting his shoulder as he turned around to face Mr. Schue, who walked in seconds ago.

"Okay guys settle down, settle down. This week I want to try something new, something we've never done before."

"Here it goes, how many songs are left?" Puck whispered to Quinn, who was keeping a list of all the sexually frustrated songs made since the eighties.

"Ten." Quinn whispered back.

"What songs do you guys want to do? I'm open to suggestions."

"This is our chance, follow my lead okay? Mr. Schue, I was hoping this week we could just do...fun songs, you know? Something that will relax us into preparing for Regionals."

"Sounds good Rachel, have at it."

Rachel started singing Train's Hey Soul Sister and before long, the whole Glee club was in on it.

"Guys that was so good!" Will exclaimed, taking control of the classroom again. "Really guys, I bet you were even better at Sectionals. I'm really sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's okay Mr. Schue. It wasn't your fault." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, we understand. Really Mr. Schue." Tina added as Will smiled ear to ear.

Emma walked slowly to her car, chewing on and releasing her lip every few moments. She was very anxious for later that night. She planned to surprise Will with a romantic date night. They had a few conversations on what day should be date night. They both felt they needed to set a specific day a week to go on a date, for consistency, and to get to know each other better. "As these new people, not tied down by anyone." Will said, and Emma agreed. She knew a lot about Will but she also knew very little. Emma wanted Thursday, so they had something to look forward to all week, but Will wanted Tuesday so they could start the week with something good. They never came up with a resolution so Emma decided to surprise Will tonight.

She finally got to his apartment after going through rush hour and lifted the place mat to get the spare key she knew he kept under the mat, placing it back after the door unlocked. When she got in she toke off her coat and started looking around for table decorations. Finding applicable decorations in the linen closet, and making a mental note to remind Will like things go with other like things, Emma measured the table and the decorations smiling at the thought of how happy Will would be when he got home. Minutes later, seemingly upon request, Emma heard the door knob jingle and open followed by keys jangling in the key holder on the table by the door. She heard Will's loud sigh, meaning he had a long day, before he put his coat on the rack and walked towards the living room while taking his scarf off.

_This __is __it, __you __can __do __this __Emma._ She told herself before Will came into her sight of vision.

Will stopped in the middle of taking a step and taking his scarf off when he saw his girlfriend standing next to a beautifully set up table. "Em, what's all this?" Will questioned stepping towards her.

"It's date night." Emma stated, gathering her confidence and straightening her skirt.

"I thought we decided on Thursday, like you wanted."

"Will, we never really decided on anything. Plus, you've given up so much for so long the whole argument seemed stupid. Who cares when we have date night? Point is we're having a date night. That's all I wanted Will." Emma told him, playfully fixing his tie.

Will smiled "Mmh" he sighed, pulling Emma into a tight hug. "What's cooking? It smells delicious."

"I made chicken." Emma said proudly, "I know it's a lot worse than something you could have made but it's a simple recipe for a woman who can't cook."

"I'm sure it's wonderful Em" Will assured, feeling it too early in the relationship to call her honey or a nickname like that. "Meanwhile I love holding you but I'm starving and I bet you are too, it looks like this table took some setting up."

"I'll live."

"Em this is delicious. And you said you couldn't cook." Will said, finishing his chicken.

"I can't!" She insisted.

"Then what is this?"

"I have a secret." Emma lowered her voice, "I didn't really make this. I ordered it." Will faked surprise, "I just wanted you to think I was something special." She confessed blushing.

"Em, I already think you're special."

"Not special because I have OCD, special because I'm yours."

Will's heart swelled, "Em," Will pulled her up from her chair and hugged her tight. Emma sighed feeling his beating heart against her chest "Will,"

After minutes of standing like this Will looked down and kissed her. What started out as a simple kiss to assure her that he loves her for everything she is, warts and all, turned into a quite passionate make out.

"You might not want to keep kissing me," Will warned Emma after she pulled him down onto his couch, "I'm still sick."

"Don't care."

Will sat up, "Yes you do."

"Will I just-let me"

"Let you what Emma?" Will asked trying to help her when she stumbled on her words.

"Let me love you like a normal person would," Emma tried to kiss Will again but he backed away. "Emma what are you talking about?"

"I can't kiss you without brushing my teeth, I can't sit next to you with out wondering if I'm good enough for you,"

"Emma, stop. I don't mind that you have to brush your teeth before you kiss me." Emma quietly scoffed looking down at her lap. "Em look at me, please." Will pleaded before lifting her chin up to look him the eye "Please don't ever think you're not enough for me. You are so much more than I ever wanted. If anybody should be wondering what one is doing with another, it should be me." Emma sighed, worn out from the day, and relaxed her head on Will's chest.

"Let's call it a day." He said before rubbing circles Emma's back like his mom would when he was younger.

"Em do you want me to drive you home? I know you don't want to sleep over until you make up your mind and I'm obviously still sick." He suggested moments before she drifted off to sleep.

"Mmh" was her only response.

"Hey Em, I got your text; you wanted to see me urgently?"

"Yes Will I did, sit down please."

"Okay..." Will said cautiously _What __did __I __do __wrong?_ He went through the last three weeks and couldn't think of anything bad he did so he braced for impact.

"I've decided to get some help, for my problems. Since our talk the other night I've been thinking about how I hate that I can't kiss you without brushing my teeth first and I'm ready to change that. I've signed up for therapy. My first session is today at 4."

"Emma I'm so-"

"Wait that's not all. I'm doing all this because I want to be intimate with you Will. And while I'm not ready right now, I want to be ready shall the situation arise."

By the time Emma finished Will was beaming with pride. "I love you, and what you're doing for our relationship Emma. And now, inspired by you, I will go to therapy also. Apparently I have some issues with being alone and wearing vests that need to be worked through. Plus, I can imagine how nerve racking it must be to feel like you're tackling this thing alone." Will said, "I want you to know I will be right next to you the whole time."

"Together." Emma stated

"Together." Will repeated before kissing her.


	7. Under The Stars

_Chapter 7_

"He wants me to move in with him." Emma stated after explaining the nature of her relationship with Will.

"And this is a problem because..?" Her therapist, Dr. Shane, asked.

"It's a problem because well, because I-we just, I mean he and, and I we just..." Emma rambled.

"Emma, I'm sorry but I am failing to see a problem here." Dr. Shane said. "Even the fact that you two have only been dating a few weeks is irrelevant because from what you and him tell me, you two have been in love with each other since possibly the second you laid eyes on each other." She continued, "Emma, I know it may feel like you're making a commitment too soon, but do you ever think you two will end the relationship?"

"No." Emma answered in a timid voice looking down at her hands which where intertwined on her lap.

"It's natural to have this kind of conflict, but it's also natural to take the relationship to the next level once in a while. What you need to remember is to go at your own pace. If Will loves you as much as he claims to then he will understand."

"He said he's loved me since he first saw me?" Emma asked, unsure if she really heard Dr. Shane say so.

"I'm sorry, but what another patient might have said in a session is confidential." Dr. Shane said, smiling and sending a reassuring wink Emmas way.

She drove home thinking a lot about what Dr. Shane told her. When she got home she noticed her house phone was blinking. She pressed the button while taking her coat off and going into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey Em, I hope you haven't forgotten about our dinner date today. I'll be around at about six to pick you up okay? Um..bye."

Emma glanced at the clock. _5:30 _"Crap!" Emma said aloud. "Crap crap crap! How could I forget?" Emma groaned and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Forty-five minutes later she heard the rat a tat tat of Will softly knocking on her door.

"Em it's me. Sorry I'm late there was traffic." After a few seconds of silence he tried again. "Emma, you in there?"

"Just a second Will!" Emma said, hoping she didn't sound demanding or upset.

Moments later, with Emma on his arm her and Will walked down to his car.

"You look beautiful today Em." Will said when they got in the elevator.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said before kissing him gently yet managing to push him against the elevator wall. Will kissed back eagerly, putting his hand on the back of her head and softly sighing.

The elevator dinged, and like a ding determines the end of a boxing match, it determined the end of their heated kiss.

"M'lady this way if you please," Will said leading the way to his car.

"What are we doing today Will?"

"I thought we would have dinner then maybe go to the park and watch the stars."

"Where are we eating?"

"It's a surprise." Will said leaning over to turn the radio on, leaning up and softly kissing Emma on the cheek.

Ten minutes later Will pulled into a parking space at Lima National Park.

"I thought you said we where going to dinner." Emma said confused.

"We are."

"Here? But there's-"

"Sh Em," Will put a finger to her lips, "Follow me." He grabbed her hand and led her to a spot completely blocked off from the rest of the park. A blanket Emma remembered seeing at Will's apartment was lying on the ground along with the most beautiful food setting she ever saw.

"Will, you didn't have to do all this just for me."

"Oh. Okay let's go then." Will said, starting to lead the way back to his car.

"No no, we shouldn't waste it. Come on Will. It looks beautiful, really." She said grabbing his arm and pulling towards the blanket.

"I made pb&j cut in half without crust." Will smiled ear to ear.

"I love pb&j's!" Emma said, excited.

"I know, that's why I made them"

"Really? That's so sweet Will." She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Will smiled and looked up at Emma and finding some jelly dripped its way onto her face. He reached up to remove it from her face but lowered his hand when he saw her eyes get bigger and her chest heave irregularly.

"Sorry, you have some jelly on your face."

"Oh," Emma said blushing a deep red. "Thanks."

They finished up their sandwiches and laid down on the blanket looking at the stars starting to form in the night sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Emma said

"Yeah," Will agreed "But not more beautiful than you." He turned over to get a better look at her face and saw her blushing a deep crimson red.

"I doubt it." She whispered

"No," Will started but leaned down to kiss her instead. She kissed him back trying to express her feelings for him. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip before running his tongue across it. Emma opened her mouth to him slowly before allowing full access. Twirling and twisting their tongues around each others mouth distracted Emma from noticing Will moved them so she was on top of him feeling his fingers gently run up and down her spine.

"I'm crazy about you" He whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"That makes two of us" She whispered back, breathing hotly against his neck. "We should go home now shouldn't we?"

"Yeah yeah I guess we should." Will sadly agrees while trying to catch his breath.

Will slept over again that night. Wow, Emma thought, I'm really bad at denying him.

She rolled over expecting her arm to slap across Wills lean waist disappointed when her arm bounced off the empty bed sheet. What? Emma thought, she was sure Will was here last night and knew he wasn't the kind of guy to leave in the middle of the night. Despite her wondering she got up and was walking to the bathroom when she spotted a stray piece of paper on her nightstand. Her initial thought was to pick it up later, probably a phone number or one of Wills late night ideas, but then she saw_ - Love you, Will. _written on it. She picked it up cautiously and it read,

_Emma, I hate to leave suddenly but you looked too peaceful and cute in your sleep to wake up. I'm going to the attorneys office. Hopefully my divorce can be finalized today._

_- Love you, Will._

Will attempted to draw a tiny heart next to his name and Emma chuckled. He was good at many things, but drawing was not one of them.

She was in and out of the shower fairly quick, wrapped a robe around her frame and went to the kitchen to make the waffles Will begged her to buy. _They're not that bad actually. _Emma thought as she put the last forkful of waffles in her mouth.

She anxiously glanced at the clock wondering why it took so long to finalize a divorce. Emma internally laughed but later scolded herself, _That was mean, he's probably on a emotional roller coaster but has too much pride to show it._

Giving up on wishing Will would come through the door any second, Emma gave into a _Bones_ obsession that was starting to form.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. A song comes on the radio, it reminds him of her. Flowers on the side of the road he wishes to give to her. Parents push a stroller holding their child and Will wonders if he and Emma will ever have kids. _This is wrong, you've been seeing her for a few weeks. You shouldn't be thinking about her like this._ But he couldn't stop.

He got to the attorneys office and couldn't think straight. He could honestly say he had no idea what was happening. Terri looked sad, so Will thought the marriage was finally over.

"I'll see you around." Will said sharply to Terri after every paper was signed.

"Will I-" Terri attempted to say, but Will was already out the door.

Will wished he could go straight home, but he turned on his phone to two messages both from Emma. His heart fluttered.

_Missed waking up next to you._ The first message read, with a broken heart emoticon next to it.

_Get some groceries while you're out will you?_The second message read. He sent her a message back, _Anything in particular?_ and walked into the grocery store. He got a message back while looking at the pre-made cookies.

_Those_ _waffles you love so much and...condoms_.

Will, who didn't usually blush did and hard, when he read that message.

_Or I could just be on the pill...if that's more comfortable for you. _

Will could tell she would be rambling, blushing, and refusing to look at him if they where having this conversation face to face.

_No Em it's cool, whatever works for you. _

_Come home soon okay? _

_Okay Em_

Will was ecstatic and picked up the essentials before checking out and driving to Emmas apartment.

"Em! Where are you?" He yelled when he got in the apartment

"In the bedroom!"

"Wow is it-um-is it okay for me to come in?"

"Of course you silly goose" She responded.

Will walked in and saw Emma in nothing but her bra and underwear, "Em, what did you do when I was gone?"

"I uh, I drank some of your beer you left here"

"How much is some sweetie?"

"All of it" Emma giggled and moved to the edge of the bed "I don't kno," She slurred "Let's put those condoms to use." She miraculously finished.

"No." Will firmly stated, pulling Emma's arms off his neck "You're drunk, I refuse to take advantage of you. Lay down and I'll get you some aspirin and water. We can watch something on tv until you fall asleep" He said, laying her down on the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Here, take this and then drink this. I'm going to go change and I'll be right back to cuddle with you in a moment."

"Why are you with me?" He heard Emma whisper just as the latest episode of Rizzoli and Isles finished on the tv "You could be with anybody, but you chose to be with me. Why?"

"Because," Will started while rubbing his hands up and done her arms "The other people don't matter. I want you and only you." He finished, placing a kiss on her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this getting boring to you?<strong>


	8. Touching

__I usually prefer to save authors notes until the end of the chapter but I would like to say upfront, I am terrible sorry for the wait on this chapter. It was a particularly difficult chapter for me to write because I've never written what this chapter contains, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

Emma sat in the living room watching that show on TV where people try to kill themselves in attempt to find the top 1,000 ways to die while Will sat in the kitchen forming a set list for the glee club's next showcase. Emma's last session with Dr. Shane was swimming through her head.

_"I don't understand him."_

_"Love isn't meant to be understood, Emma."_

"Will?" She queried, nervous about her next question.

"Yeah?" He answered, unaware of her trembling body which turned on the couch to face him.

"I was talking to Dr. Shane the other day and you came up."

She was sure Will was listening intently now.

"Yeah?" He asked apprehensively. "What did you say?"

"Well, we talked about how, on somedays," Emma swallowed, gaining confidence as she sat up straighter. "You can't seem to keep your hands off me, and other days you barely touch me. As if I disgust you."

"Em," Will moved to sit next to her on the couch, grasping her hands in his and letting his thumb caress the back of her palm. "You will never, ever disgust me. Sometimes, I'll wake up when you're in the kitchen making breakfast and I don't hear you, and I'll think everything that's happened in the past month and a half was just a really long dream. And I'll think of how much I want to be with you, and how much I want to touch you all over and how much I want to kiss you everywhere without any limitations or ex-wifes or football coaches or regrets. But then you'll come in and say 'Aren't you going to get out of bed sleepyhead?' And I'll remember that everything I thought I dreamed about actually happened." He looked up and saw Emma's eyes filled with tears, "Em, please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you or offend you. I'm sorry I said I want to touch you and kiss you, it just came out."

"Don't be sorry about something we both obviously want." He heard her wispier profoundly.

"Excuse me?" Will said as more of a soft command to repeat her last statement after 'I'm sorry?' seemed inappropriate and repetitive.

"I know you want me to want you to touch me, and I do." She took a deep breath as he took a shaky one. "I want you to touch me all over while I do the same to you."

Will felt his throat constrict with love and arousal for the woman he pined over for so long.

"Emma, don't say something you don't mean. Please." He pleaded, his voice faltering as he was caught up in a moment he didn't know could be so intimate.

"I mean it, Will. It's inevitable that it will happen,"

"That doesn't mean you have to want it Emma. It was inevitable that Terri and I wouldn't work, that doesn't mean I wanted it to happen." He prompted, hoping he was saying the right things. "Granted, very good things did happen as the result, but that doesn't change that I would never wish that kind of pain on either of us." Will added.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Emma asked quietly.

"I don't want to scare you."

"Do you want me to touch you?" Emma repeated, slower.

"Yes." He let out in a breath as her hand found his beating heart.

"How much?"

"A lot." He answered, almost sorrowful, knowing this moment would soon end with Emma running out the door with blush stained cheeks, not answering his calls for the remainder of the weekend until he saw her on Monday, when she would apologize profusely. Instead, she whispered the words he thought were only in his head.

"Where?"

"Em, I-"

"Where?"

He whispered his response, "Everywhere."

"No place in particular?" She asked surprised.

He thought about his answer before he said it, "No"

Emma looked disappointed, "Oh."

"Em?" He asked, concerned about her sudden change of mood.

"I want to touch you Will, I want to bring you pleasure," She looked down, her hand leaving his chest "But I don't know where to start."

He picked her hand up and placed it back on his chest. The words "Start here." left his mouth with a gush of air.

She was timid in her next question, "Now what?"

"Just touch me Em"

Her next question warmed his heart and almost made him laugh, "What if I do it wrong?"

"You won't do it wrong, I promise. You'll do the opposite of wrong."

She wanted to ask so many more questions, "How do you know?" "What if you don't like it?" "What if I don't do it well enough to bring you to the pleasure I know you crave for?" She knew Will was frustrated, sexually. She could hear him in his nighttime showers when he thought she wasn't listening and he was being quiet enough. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her after one night she heard her name escape Will's mouth as he undoubtedly hit his climax.

Despite the multitude of thoughts running through her head, Emma's hand slowly made its way down Wills chest while her other hand unbuttoned his shirt. "I love your physique," Escaped Emma's lips when Will's bare chest was revealed to her. She let a hand run over Wills chest for minutes while he sat on the couch, body frozen and hands by his side burning to touch her also but instead of doing what they wanted, Will balled his hands into fists to avoid ruining this moment that only happened once before in their relationship. Emma noticed his hands were fisted and her heart swelled with joy before she spoke again.

"You can touch me too."

His hands devoured her body faster than he thought possible, automatically shooting to her chest and hearing her breath hitch he sucked in his bottom lip in anticipation of her next move.

"I've waited so long to feel your hands on my chest" He heard her wispier in the slight darkness of his apartment.

His breath hitched and he was sure she could feel his heart beating out of his chest like a cartoon character.

They continued to touch each other languorously until the sun was long gone. It was then that Emma's hands finally made their way to Will's pants and his hands to her shirt. He looked deeply into her eyes, obviously waiting for permission, permission she granted by connecting her lips to his and kissing him deeper than he was looking at her. He broke away from the kiss to pull the shirt off her body and admired her flat stomach and small breasts, casting a gaze downward and admiring the way her skinny jeans hugged her tiny legs. He was so distracted by her body that he didn't realize his shorts where already pooling at his knees. He lay down and slipped them off, leaving him in pink boxers with pigs flying across them, his erection evident. Will lying down was the perfect excuse for Emma to take control like she wanted. She lay on top of him and pressed into his hips, eliciting a cross between a groan and a growl from him.

"Em-" She hushed him with a finger and let her other hand dip between them to slightly palm his length.

"Emm-" He let out another strangled groan and pushed his hips into hers, surprising her but not for long as she repeated the action.

Emma let herself groan at how wonderfully they fit together, and whimper when he whispered things in her ear she couldn't hear, nor understand as he was speaking in spanish now.

"I can't understand you when you speak spanish," She let out another loud groan and blushed.

"That's the point" He whispered back, and lightly bit her ear, earning a mix of a purr and a moan. It drove him crazy.

Her hands went back to dancing around the waistband of his boxers and his eyes snapped open and his mouth stopped moving on her ear when he felt her fingers trailing lower and lower into his boxers.

"Em, you don't have to" He looked her straight in the eyes and saw only lust and love reflected in them.

"No, I want to."

His erection slightly decreased since she first laid on him, but shot right back up when her dainty hands grabbed a hold of him.

"I don't really know how to,"

"Just go with you instincts sweetheart" He let the pet name slip from his lips as another growl also passed his lips as well.

Her hand loosened and tighten around him before finding the right amount of pressure. She went with her instincts, as he told her to, and moved her hand up and down, earning another growl of her name and his head bucked forward, as did his hips. She picked up her pace and after a minute she felt something hot and slimy in her hand. Will blushed hard and Emma immediately retreated her hand, blush creeping on her face as well.

"Oh my God, was that supposed to happen? Oh God, oh God"

"Yes, that was supposed to happen Em," She blushed and bit her lip, looking up at him, her eyes larger than usual.

"So, I did it right?"

Will allowed himself to laugh before he answered her, "Yes, you did it very very right." Seeing her face look at her hand and back at him he knew exactly was she was thinking and said it for her, "Go wash your hand sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead before watching her walk to the bathroom.

When she was out of his line of vision he laid his head back on the couch and sighed. Things could only get better from here.

* * *

><p>The extended wait on this chapter would also rest on the fact that I have had trouble channeling my energy into writing lately. I've been trying to get better grades and in the process, I've realized that I don't suck at some subjects I hate and previously thought I was terrible at. Life gets in the way, sorry. I barely have any ideas of where to take Will and Emma in this story any more so suggestions would be wonderful and I would be extremely grateful. I can't set at date for when the next chapter will be up but hopefully before February. Reviews inspire me to write more and more!<p> 


	9. Moving Forward

_Moving Forward_

In the next few days, Emma found she couldn't keep her hands off Will. Before they went to school she would touch his chest, particularly his abs, during lunch her hand would travel up and down his thigh, almost making him hyperventilate, and when they got home they got very close to being naked in front of each other. Will was always a gentleman and stopped them before they did something he knew she wasn't ready for yet. He would take a shower and wouldn't try to hide his moans and groans as much as he previously did. He felt guilty that he could find release when she couldn't. One night, he finally did what he was craving. He brought her to release. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He loved how her face shifted to shock when he first placed his hand on the most intimate place of her body and the way her face contorted again when she finally let go. Their life was perfect, expect for one thing; they both wanted more.

"Will?"

He heard her soft whisper and rolled over to face her on the bed, "Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I wasn't sure if I was ready to move in with you?"

His heart broke and his face reflected it, she felt terrible. "Yeah"

"Well I've made up my mind"

He kissed her a second after she finished her sentence. She laughed as he kissed her and then hugged her tight.

"You don't even know what my answer is." She laughed again.

"Okay Ms. Pillsbury," She shivered, "What is your answer?"

"Yes." He smiled from ear to ear, "I want to move my things in as soon as possible." She added before he could say anything.

"I'm so glad you said yes." He kissed her once on the lips, "Our apartment." Will felt he had to say it just once to convince himself this was really happening and Emma smiled and rolled over.

"Good night Will."

"Good night Em."

"Rachel won't stop asking me about Finn," Will started as he walked in Emma's office the next day.

"Will, I have an appointment coming up" She told him rather patronizingly.

"I-I'm really sorry Em, I'll-I'll come back later."

Before she could say anything Will was already out the door and Emma felt terrible for blowing him off.

When the lunch bell rang, Will found comfort in Shannon.

"Shannon can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Pumkin' but why can't you talk to Emma?"

"She kinda blew me off this morning when I tried."

"I'm sorry Pumkin', go ahead."

Will toke a deep breath and took a second to think if he really wanted to share this information with her. "You can't tell Finn I told you." She nodded and he continued, "Finn wants to join the army. I-I know it's stupid," Shannon shoke her head in disagreement, "but I don't want him to go. He's just my student, but he's the only student I've ever had that reminds me of me when I was younger. I don't want him to get into trouble, or" His voice broke at his next words, "killed."

"Will, you need to tell him this, and if he won't listen or fights back I would call his parents and express how ambivalent you're feeling about this."

"Yeah, I guess I should." Being anxious to change the subject brought Will to ask his next question, "Where do you think Emma is?"

Shannon shrugged and tore off a leg from her chicken.

Emma couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling in her brain, _you blew him off. You blew the love of your life off. Would it have been so bad if you let him get whatever was bothering him off his chest before your next appointment? The girl can probably go a few moments without chewing on her hair. What's happened to you? You think just because you two are together now he can't come in for advice? What is he thinking now? 'Oh that Emma, such a good girlfriend, always there for me blah blah blah' What if he breaks up with you because of that? What will you do then?  
><em>  
>Emma knew, deep in her heart, that all these thoughts where wrong, but she couldn't help thinking they were right. She decided to skip lunch in the teachers lounge today, out of embarrassment. Everything was going so well for them. <em>And you had to go a ruin it.<em>God, the vicious part of her brain was cruel.

"Okay guys, the lesson for this week is to find a song that truly expresses your love for someone."

Rachel raised her hand, and Will took a few deep breaths before calling on her.

"Are we singing to anyone in particular?" She looked over at Finn from across the room, _Strange; they're not sitting next to each other. I hope everything is okay. _"That's up to you guys."

"Why are you giving us this assignment, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked, "Is everything okay with Ms. P?"

"Yeah," He faked a smile the best he could, "Everything's great."

When Will arrived home an hour later than usual, the apartment was quiet and empty. "Em?" He heard no response. He saw a post-it on the kitchen counter.

_"Went to the park. Join me?  
>-All my love, Emma"<br>_  
>Will felt terrible. He probably made Emma feel terrible. The thought of that made his stomach turn over and he felt like throwing up. Instead he grabbed a jacket and a beanie, locked the door and headed to the park.<p>

He saw her sitting on the bench. The same bench they sat on during their first date. Will smiled at first but then cleared his throat and sat down on the opposite side of the bench.

After minutes of both of them starting at kids playing on the playground, Emma spoke up. "Are you mad at me?"

Will sighed and turned to look at her assuming she would mirror his actions.

She didn't.

"No. Yes. Sorta. It-Your actions just caught me off guard. You've never blown me off like that. I wasn't'-"

"I'm sorry. _Really _sorry." She tried to stress exactly how sorry she was. "You've never come in right before an appointment. Can we go back to how we where this morning?"

"I don't feel that much up to exploring your body tonight." Emma laughed then frowned.

"Will, I'm really,"

"I know you're sorry. I accept your apology. Let's just go home and go to sleep." He looked her way and realized she finally mirrored his actions. "Okay?" He got up and offered his hand, which she took, and they strolled out of the park only separating when they had to go to their respective cars.

Fifteen minutes later Will realized he went back on his 'I don't feel like exploring your body tonight' notion.

"I can't stay away from you." He confessed against her neck, "I hate it but I love it at the same time."

"I want you so much" Was Emma's confession of the night as well.

Will grabbed her from behind and picked her up, her legs wrapping securely around his waist and her feet finding a secure home in the bend of his knees. He carried her to the bedroom, their bedroom, laid her down and began running his hands up and down her sides, sending shivers up her body and blood to her core.

Emma pushed her hips up to meet Will's and they both groaned at the pleasure they recently denied themselves of. Will grabbed Emma's breasts and relished again of how perfect they felt in his hands, how warm they felt. He squeezed and unintentionally hit her nipple.

"Oh God" Escaped her lips for the first time that night, "Do it again." He did, and she raised her hips to meet his again.

"Em" He rid her of her shirt and her skirt and she did the same to him. Soon they where in only their underwear panting harder than they thought possible.

"I don't want-"

"I know Em, I'm okay with slowly working our way up to…that until you are completely ready. I've waiting this long, I'm sure I can wait longer."

"I love you so much," She said before pulling him on top of her in a passionate kiss.

Will bit her bottom lip and elicited yet another amazing moan from her, a sound he would never get tired of.

Emma rather roughly shoved her tongue into his mouth and he devoured it, kissing back with as much fervor as she was. The kiss started out messy and sloppy, but slowly changed into a slow and passionate kiss as both lost the sexual need that overcame them in the past two hours. Finally, Will broke away from her lips and started to explore her body with his mouth, his hands trailing behind. He kissed behind her ear and to her hair line, moving down her face and kissing her forehead, then her eyelids as they closed in a state of bliss, then he kissed her nose and her cheeks and her chin, she shivered and he made a mental note; _Chin, weak spot. _He kissed the other side of her head and trailed slow, languorous kisses down her neck before turning to her throat, giving it as much attention as the rest of her body got. He moved down to collarbone and sucked on it, but not hard enough to leave a mark. He finally moved down to her chest and her breath hitched and got shallower and faster in anticipation of his lips on her breasts but he only kissed right above and below them. She let out a breath and was unaware if she was sad or relived.

He placed a gentle kiss to each of her rips and noticed a pack of freckles. He automatically added _kiss each one of Emma's freckles_ to his bucket list. He continued to kiss down her torso, admiring her alabaster skin. He placed a special kiss to the freckle directly near her belly button and she sighed. _One down, God knows how many to go. _He reached the waistband of her panties and looked up at her, waiting for a signal of what to do. He saw her eyes and mouth closed and he decided to place a simple kiss on the waistband and move to her thighs. She let out another shallow breath and yet again was faced with the question, Am I disappointed or relived? This time, she had an answer. Relived.

He squeezed her thighs and was delighted in the squeak and giggle he heard leave her mouth and he smiled before placing a kiss in the middle of each thigh. He moved his hands up and down her legs, admiring how smooth and perfect they felt. He felt a tug at his curls and looked up, "Come back here, next to me" Emma said, the perfect combination of seduction and sweetness in her voice.

He crawled back up the bed and laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"I love you so much" He heard her whisper

"I love you too." He kissed her hair and held her tighter as they both stared at the ceiling in the darkness and silence of their apartment.

"That box goes over there." Emma pointed to the corner of the room that was previously Terri's craft room. She smiled as she saw Will lean down to put the box down and exposed his back muscles and wonderful behind to her.

"Is that it?" Will asked before he realized she was staring at him.

Emma turned around quickly and began scrubbing the shelf again, "Yeah I think, I don't know you saw the trunk, is that the last box? Did we bring in the boxes with my clothes yet? Am I going to be using too much of your closet space? I don't want to kick you out of your own closet Will, that's horrible."

"Em, Em," Will attempted to stop her rambling but was unsuccessful, but he knew a plan B that would stop her. He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist and pushed her back into him, his chest against her upper back and his abs constricting against her lower back.

"I-"

"That's the last box, Em." He placed feather light kisses to her neck and felt her relax in his arms. She turned around and they almost painfully bumped noses.

"Well," she cleared her throat "We should probably start unpacking then." She reluctantly pulled from his grasp and moved to unpack the first box she saw.

"We need to go shopping for new furniture, Will." Emma said thirty minutes later, "I didn't have that much room in my old apartment so I never bought a desk and my book case was" she held up her hands that where almost touching, "this small."

"Okay Em, we'll go tomorrow."

"And maybe while we're out…" She walked over to where he was hunched over boxes and trailed her index finger down his back, "We can visit IKEA and pretend the displays they've set up is our house."

He turned around and answered her, "You know me so well." He brought her down for a kiss and pulled her down further so they where both lying on the floor, her head resting on his chest.

"I just got an idea." Emma felt more than heard the words rumble through Will's chest, "If, when, if, when," he finally decided on a part of speech to use and continued, "We have a kid, let's paint the ceiling of their room like they're staring up into space." He looked at her to gauge her reaction.

"I like that idea. I like it a lot." She kissed his lips and went back to unpacking boxes.

"Emma, what is this?" Will asked when he found a 2008 McKinley year book. That was the year he won teacher of the year and got a page in the yearbook. He remembered taking that picture with Figgins, but he didn't remember a heart around his head.

"What is what?" Emma asked as she walked over to Will but her voice went high pitched and disappeared at the end when she saw what Will was referring to.

"Oh, I um, I don't know I guess one of my students must have left their yearbook in my office and I never realized." Emma attempted to talk her way out of this situation but failed because Will looked at her incredulously.

"Emma, this book is two and a half years old." He stated, walking towards her and ultimately backing her against the wall. "Do you have something you need to tell me, Emma?" He asked seductively.

"No" She said innocently, but they both knew she did.

"See, where your story fails is, if somebody left it in your room, you would eventually notice. And if you did notice how would it end up in your apartment?" She sighed and looked downward. "So, I think you have something you want to share." She was silent so he tried again, "Emma, how long have you been in love with me?" She was still silent. "The first time I saw you, I felt something right here," He led her hand to his heart, "It swelled up and I hadn't felt that way in a really long time. How did you feel when you first saw me?"

"I felt like the universe was giving me a sign of some sort. Like moving to Ohio was the correct choice."

"Can i ask you a question?" He tried again.

"Anything" She breathed out, and started to kiss his neck.

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"A long time," she finally whispered, "Ever since you came to my office the first time and offered to show me around. You remember that day, Will?" She looked up at him and let her head rest against the wall.

Emma's first day on the job started great. A very attractive man welcomed her to McKinley and he smiled at her. Later that day he came by and formally introduced himself as William Schuester and showed her around the school, an invitation she graciously accepted. All though she was heartbroken when she saw his ring, there couldn't be anything wrong with becoming his friend, right? He continued to show her around and slowed his pace and she unintentionally and unknowingly slowed as well. He just wanted to spend more time with her. He found her endearing. He knew he was married and she probably had a boyfriend, she was too beautiful to be single but she hadn't mentioned one. There was nothing wrong with becoming her friend, right? The lunch bell rang just as they reached the teachers lounge for the second time and he laughed. He explained to her that the bell they just heard was the bell for lunch and they just reached the teachers lounge. She laughed and he asked her if they could get their lunch and meet back here and she accepted, walking away with blush stained cheeks and a happiness she hadn't felt in years.

They continued to talk through lunch and were both secretly dumbfounded because they never had this kind of endless and easy flowing conversation with someone they just met ever in their life. He noticed her eyes where larger than normal but he thought it was cute. He stared into them when she talked and during the duration of their lunch period, he started to notice the little things she did. She fluttered her eye lashes and looked down when she blushed, she used her left hand to move the hair out of the right side if her face so graciously he thought she might be an angel. His hand purposely brushed against her fingers when he went to grab another cookie and he saw her eyelashes flutter and she looked down. He smiled. The bell rang and he walked her back to her office and gave her a lopsided grin before he left. Emma was glad she was sitting down otherwise she wouldn't have been able to stand because her knees would buckle and she would have to hold on to her desk in an effort not to turn into a pile of mush on the floor.

"Yes, I remember very well." Will said against the shell of her ear, "I liked you very much Emma. How did you feel about me? Why is there a heart around my head in the yearbook?"

Emma finally answered him and he dipped his head down to kiss the junction between her shoulder and her neck "Because I've always been in love with you Will."

"Good," He sighed and moved to the other side of her neck, "Because I've always been in love with you also."

Emma purred and Will pushed his hips into hers, effectively turning the purr into a groan before masking it with a kiss. Emma sighed, "Do you know the way you make me feel?" She whispered and kissed him back, roaming her hands aimlessly up and down Wills back before finding purchase in his back pockets, giving him a squeeze for good measure.

"Do you know the way you make _me_ feel?" He repeated her words back to her and pushed his hips into hers again, his arousal becoming more and more obvious.

Emma groaned and squeezed his backside again before pulling away and waiting for the puzzled look to find its way onto Will's face.

"We better finish unpacking," She patted his chest and walked around him to the box she was working on previous to the latest distraction.

Will wouldn't give up so easy. He stood against the wall for a few moments watching her before he moved to kneel next to her, pressing his still obvious arousal into her lower back.

"Will, you know I can't leave a mess like this."

He repeated her words back to her but changed them to fit his own situation "Emma, you know I can't stay away from you."

"I'm sure you'll live." Something changed in Will, whether it was the way Emma said those words, or something different all together, he would never understand.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and asked if she wanted lunch, she said yes and he left, coming back with two plates of sandwiches while also balancing drinks in between his arms. They decided to call a lunch break and sat across from each other in a criss cross fashion discussing decorating ideas for Emma's office and then their child's room.

* * *

><p>Yay for long smutty chapters! Reviews make me want to write more and more!<p> 


	10. Viva La Vida

_Viva La Vida_

Emma's internal alarm woke her up from a deep slumber at eleven on a Saturday afternoon. She opened her eyes to Will's back, and her blissful mood faltered slightly when she noticed he somehow rolled away from their tight embrace in the middle of the night, but escalated when he turned over and looked at her with a passionate gaze and a pearly white smile.

"Hi beautiful." His quiet whisper hung in the air amidst the midday light of their bedroom and Emma took a deep breath before she answered.

"Look who's talking," She felt his lips on her nose and drew in a breath before reminding him, "We have to go out today."

"No we don't." He playfully argued in between placing feather light kisses on her neck.

"Will, if we procrastinate it will never get done." She pulled away to look at his face, "Trust me, when kids in my SAT Prep say 'Oh I'll get it done tomorrow, for sure.' Tomorrow turns into the next day which turns into the next day, and so on."

"I hate how you're right." Despite his seemingly harsh words, he smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek before getting up.

Will took a five minute shower and Emma took at thirty minute shower. Emma took twenty-five minutes choosing clothes and dressing while Will took ten minutes. Will ran his hand through his hair seven minutes before Emma did, and he was tempted to ruffle her hair while she put her lipstick on. She had to re-apply five minutes later after most of it ended on Will's lips and not her own.

Approximately two hours and fifteen minutes later than when they woke up that morning, Will and Emma walked into the IKEA store hand in hand.

She felt his breath on her ear before he asked his question and she wondered why he affected her so intensely today. "Remind me again what we're here for?"

"A desk and a bookcase for my office." She unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand, "And we still have a few boxes to unpack." She looked at the ground to hide her blush at the reminder of what delayed them from finishing unpacking.

_Lunch lay discarded feet away from Emma as she rolled from under Will to onto of him. She kissed him and he whimpered. She loved thinking she could make that sound come out of him, and wanted to hear more, louder. She ground her hips against his and bit his top lip all while grabbing his behind forcefully emitting the most erotic sound she ever heard come out of him. Unknowingly to her, Will blushed hard and slowly diminished the kiss, rolling her off of him once again, ashamed of the feelings and sounds he couldn't control._

_They lay side by side minutes later sparsely sharing passionate kisses while the rest of the time was occupied by Emma lightly brushing her lips across his, barely touching them, and Will rubbing his nose against hers, his hands up and down her body until they both fell away before eventually getting up and falling into bed still in their clothes. _

"Hey," Will picked her head up, "What's up?"

"I was just remembering...why" Her voice faltered, she cleared her throat and tried again. "Why we got…distracted."

To her surprise, Will blushed and laughed before whispering in her ear, "I'll not unpack with you anytime." Emma shivered and Will beamed with pride.

"So what kind of desk and book shelf are you looking for Em?"

"Something that will match, of course," She saw Will nod his head out of her peripheral vision and her heart soared, "Not too fancy or expensive. Something simple-"

"Something Emma" He finished for her and she whipped around with a confused look.

"'Something Emma'?" Her voice was transfixed on the phrase he used.

"Yeah," Will talked slowing, making sure he didn't say anything wrong. "That's your style; simple and fancy but not too fancy." Will was having trouble talking without stuttering. "I-I like it." He flashed her his lopsided grin he saved only for her.

"Oh, well, thank you." Emma held her hands together and let her head hang down until suddenly she felt Will's lips press forcefully against her own and she whimpered out of shock.

He pushed her gently but forcefully against the display wall before Emma pulled away, "Will, we're in public. I'm sure nobody wants to see us make out" She let her index finger run up and down his chest. "And we might get kicked out, Will."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It was an impulsive move." She pecked his lips once more before walking out of his grasp over to a desk that caught her attention.

"This one is nice."

"Yeah, I like it too." He agreed, walking up behind her and hugging her from behind.

Before long Emma was laughing at Will's attempts to carry the box by himself after he insisted he could do it. The box was a lot heavier than it looked. Emma eventually had to get an employee to help them carry the boxes out.

"It says to insert bracket F into hinge B but I can't find a hinge anywhere." Will sighed in frustration and set the manual down, running his palms into his eyes and his hands through his hair before laying down in defeat making his shirt ride up an inch.

"It's a desk, it shouldn't have a hinge, let me see the manual." She reached across his stomach to grab the manual but the padding of her heel that was keeping her up faltered forcing her to fall on Will's stomach with a _smack_. Will groaned and half of his body shot up before forcefully hitting the ground again.

"Ow"

"Oh my God, Will are you okay? I'm so sorry. My foot slipped. Are you okay?"

"Em," He put his hand on her head and lightly stroked her hair, placing her head on his body again calming her. "I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, you're here." Her whisper in the room was profound and romantic as the sun set outside the window.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her response put a smile on his lips.

"How 'bout we quit this for today?" He saw her expression contort from peace to panic in under a second and quickly added "We can pick up where we started tomorrow." She breathed a sigh of relief, "My mom always told me when I was younger and I would get mad at video games or something, to just walk away from it and come back to it later."

Emma spoke without thinking and regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "She has good advice for a drunk." He looked at her with a quizzical look, "I didn't mean that. It just came out. Maybe we should just go to bed, it has been a long day."

He agreed and offered to help her up, "Yeah, lets get ready for bed."

Will was drifting to sleep when he felt it.

A kiss on the back of his neck.

Lower.

Lower.

Lower.

A kiss on the top of his back.

Lower.

Lower.

Still lower.

His mind froze.

_Is this in my imagination? Is she really doing this? I must be dreaming._

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and another hand run up and down his side before drifting purposely to his stomach tracing the contours of his abs.

"You're so beautiful"

She moved to flip him over and he complied, turning to face her so she could continue the assault on his naked torso.

"I want to thank you, for what you did last week, before I moved in. It was very pleasurable. But I think you need to be tenderly loved as well. I know you need to, you won't say it out loud because you're too much of a gentleman, but I know you think about me in…compromising situations. You've said my name _many times _in your sleep. And it's okay, I have too. Imagined you in compromising situations." She spoke while she admired his upper body, but refusing to look at his face. "You would think I have a porn fetish or tons of romance novels from all the situations I've imagined us in. You above me, me above you, in the shower, on the couch, in the kitchen, on the floor, among other places."

Emma finally looked at him and saw his face in such a state of shock she could have laughed, but his eyes where serious and dark, filled to the rim with lust.

She started on his hairline. She positioned her knees at his hips and placed her hands on his chest for balance, finding his heart was beating faster than she thought possible.

She kissed his hairline and peppered his face with kisses everywhere but his lips. She made her way to his ear and sucked intently. His breath hitched and she smirked against him.

She whispered phrases against the shell of his ear that he swore he only heard in his dream. He pinched himself just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

It wasn't.

She instructed him to lay down and he followed her instructions in a daze of lust and love. She took his nipple into her mouth and bit, making his breath hitch and push his body into her without warning or control, hoping it wasn't too much for her.

It obviously wasn't because she continued down his chest, licking the contours of his abs.

She slid down lower and eyed his American Eagle boxers. She bit the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down enough to make him even harder than he already was but not enough to expose him in fullness to her.

She wasn't ready for that.

He wasn't ready for that either.

Emma kissed her way back up Will's body and finally touched his lips, feeling his arousal unintentionally pressed against her, she started to cry. Will felt a tear drop on his face and automatically pulled away, concerned.

"Em? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated the phrase over and over into his neck.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I made you so aroused and I can't do anything about it"

"What do you mean you can't do anything about it?" Will was confused, "You-The other day on the couch…" He trailed off hoping she knew what he was referring to.

"I know, I remember, but that was a-I was feeling very brave that day."

"Em, you just pulled my boxers down with your teeth." She looked at him, finally, "You sucked my nipple, and you licked my abs. I'm-Sweetie-I'm," He stumbled around his words, "I'm having trouble seeing where you're coming from."

"I, I'm going to sound like such a bitch saying this,"

He interrupted "Em, don't call yourself that, please. You will never sound like that to me."

"I, I don't feel like, um, reliving you tonight."

He confirmed the thought in his head, "You mean giving me a handjob?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Em, that's fine. It's basically gone now. How 'bout we just go to sleep?"

"Okay." Emma climbed off Will and slipped into her own side.

"Will?" He heard her soft whisper moments after she climbed off him.

He answered her softer, as if a strong voice would break her like a porcelain doll "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can you hold me? Please?"

A smile broke out on his face, "Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter, because I know I did. I literally spent (roughly) six hours on this chapter and I would really appreciate your feedback, which also helps motivate me to write more and more often! It's dos por el precio de una! (Oh God did I say that right? I meant to say 'two for the price of one' and wanted to be all fancy like and use Spanish) Again, thank you for reading and supporting this story for ten chapters. I would like to warn you that there might be some hard times for Will and Emma coming up, I don't know when but I know I really want to do a 'separate so you can see how wonderful you really are together' kind of thing and last time I did it I had a lot of fun writing Will with someone else but I do not know when that will be. It could be next chapter it could be seven chapters from now...**


	11. Photos

**Yay update! Let's pretend Emma's parents aren't assholes for this fic shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>  
><em>Photos<em>

Will and Emma decided to work in shifts unpacking the last of her boxes, because otherwise, they would never get unpacked.

When Will kissed Emma and sent her off to the living room, the clock read 11:10. He glanced at the clock again after he only had one box left and it said 1:30. _Impossible_, it was impossible Will was sitting on the hard wood floor for more than two hours because his legs didn't feel sore. He bent over the last box, opening it up and peering down into it, and he saw something he didn't think existed.

He sat up against the wall and dragged the box with him. It was uncharacteristically heavy according to how light the rest of the boxes where, but a box of at least twelve photo albums would be expected to be heavier than boxes of trophies and knick knacks. Will found a pattern among the photo albums after looking at three of them, they where coming out of the box in a most recent to least recent order. He smiled and wondered why he found that surprising, of course Emma would pack in chronological order.

The first few albums contained pictures of him and her at their public dates, and a few pictures of him while he was at home. He made a mental note to look around for a camera later because up to this moment, he was completely unaware that she took these pictures, much less she had a camera. Some pictures had captions, the pictures of their dates said things like '_Will and I at Olive Garden' _but the pictures of just him, like the picture of him while he slept late one morning, said things like '_Will on Saturday January 30, 2010. His morning stubble makes him looks so handsome and mature. I wonder what he will look like when our kids jump on the bed begging us to serve them chocolate cereal in front of their favorite Saturday morning cartoons.'_As he got further and further into the box, he discovered albums dated from the time he was married to Terri. It physically hurt his heart to think of that time, but he was extremely curious to see what she wrote as captions to those pictures after reading what she thought of him now. _Did she always think of him like that?_

Will found pictures of him at the Acafellas shows, which he thought was peculiar because he saw her there of course but he didn't see a camera. He shrugged it off however, thinking he was too much into the dancing and performing to see Emma take pictures. Also adding the fact that Terri was at those shows, so he couldn't pay as much attention to Emma as he would have liked to. The captions for the Acafellas show was self-explanatory and had no interesting monologues attached to them.

The next picture Will found was more satisfying for what he was looking for. It was a picture of Emma and himself at the first football game the Titans won in 2009. All thanks to Kurt and Will's training. Will remembered that day clearly. Terri was supposed to come but Will knew deep down she could care less. She was just going to attempt to seem like a good wife. They got into a tiny argument and Will left without giving her a chance to get dressed and force him to take her. Which was good because she didn't want to go anyway. He arrived a little late, Terri being his detour, therefore there where barely any seats left. He walked up the bleachers anyway, hoping to find enough room for him to sit and it not be awkward for the other person as well. Before he could find that mirage, he saw Emma scrubbing an empty seat next to her.

He stumbled out his question before blushing furiously and refused to acknowledge the effect Emma had on him "Any-Any-Anyone sitting here?" If she heard anything in his voice she didn't say anything. And he was extremely grateful. "No, no." She stopped cleaning the seat next to her and he flashed an infectious smile her way, the lopsided grin he reserved just for her since the first time he saw her. She looked up at him, embarrassed and watched him sit down. She always watched when she couldn't have him. He turned her way and smiled again, seeing the smile come across her face when he sat down next to her. He felt bad, he knew her OCD was a sensitive matter and he felt like he just stomped all over it, so he attempted to make the situation better.

"Well, at least I know it's clean." She looked up at him and he saw she wasn't sad or embarrassed. At least not anymore. She was happy and in love.

"Yeah" They both laughed and Will felt a cold breeze. He wished to reach out and hold her hand, cuddle her and keep her warm tonight. But instead he pushed his hands in even further into the pockets of his coat.

The Titans where six points behind, with two seconds left in the game when Will let out a sharp breath. Finn called time out. Will contorted his face to one of confusion, as did Emma who was rubbing her hands together in attempt to warm them up, wishing more than anything she could reach out and hold Will's hand and have him keep her warm that night.

Will saw the football players going into the huddle and knew exactly what Finn was doing. He heard the 'Single Ladies' music playing and decided to get up and dance, to ease the fog of strange sexual tension coming Will and Emma's way. And succeeded in making Emma laugh and blush.

Finn threw the ball to Puck and Will sat up straighter in his seat. Puck caught it. He and Emma jumped up out of pure excitement and they turned to each other, their mouth agape and Wills arms open.

He didn't know what came over him, but he threw his arms around Emma and she threw her arms around him. His left hand came to rest directly below her left breast and his right hand fell on her side. Her hands rested on his back and her mouth was near his ear, as his was to hers. They could easily dip their head and inhale the sweet scent of each other, but both were too caught up in the moment.

Will pulled her closer to him while he balanced on his feet again. He slightly picked her up, not enough to lift her off the ground, but enough to pretend Terri didn't exist and Emma was his. They rocked back and forth in a state of pure excitement and adrenaline. He pulled back and let his arms slide from her back down her arms before he realized what just happened. Emma realized before he did. He would have never noticed unless he didn't see her smile falter and her deep but short intake of breath.

He was still holding her, by her waist. He licked his lips and her mouth fell agape again, the realization of what happened setting in for her. They both turned away in an attempt to forget (or not forget) the forbidden moment of intimacy they are denied of.

The caption under the photo read "_September 23, 2009. The day the Titans won their first game." _A smiley face was drawn after the sentence, but something was smudged. Like Emma wrote it, but then tired to erase it and then later cried upon it. Will could faintly make out "_The day Will hugged me" _He felt the tears prick at his eyes and he let them fall to relive the burning he felt in them.

He must have been crying louder than he thought because minutes later Emma ran in concern etched across her face.

"Will, what's wrong?" She wasn't expecting him to pull her down next to him and she landed with a _umph _but his arm resting protectively across her side kept her from hitting her head on the hardwood floor.

He buried his head in her neck, his tears burning a trail down her neck leaving drops on his shirt that she put on earlier today. "I love you so much"

"Will I think you need to take a break,"

"No!" Will said hastily, he wanted to look at the remains of the photo albums, "I only have one more box left. Why don't you go back to relaxing and when I finish I'll make some lunch, okay?" He released his grip on Emma and let her apprehensively get up and walk back to the living room. He'd be lying if he said he didn't watch her butt move in perfect coordination with her hips as she walked out.

He picked up the next photo album and checked the date, _1983 - 1986_. Will did the math in his head and figured out the pictures in this album where from before her accident, the one leading to her OCD. He braced himself for Emma as a child, Emma without OCD.

The pictures he found in the album where very satisfying. He found a picture of Emma looking about four years old in a superman shirt and blue shorts with a tan baseball cap on backwards standing on a coffee table wearing shoes that where definitely not hers. The caption was not written in Emma's handwriting and Will could only guess it was her mothers. _"Emma found her fathers shoes and stood on the coffee table exclaiming 'I'm the queen of the world'." _Will laughed and felt the tears well up in his eyes again. What a playful child she must have been. He began to think what their kids be like, seeing as Emma was a playful kid before her accident, and Will has always been a playful kid at heart would their child be the class clown?

The picture below was one of Emma looking around age four again and this time she was sitting on the railing of a pavilion smiling widely at the camera. A lake was in the background and Will felt more tears being added to his eyes. He was amazed at how beautiful she has always been. Her red hair was blowing in the wind that must have been severe that day and Will could see a band-aid on her chin and he hoped she didn't hurt herself too badly.

In the next picture Will couldn't decide if she looked three or four so he didn't spend much time on the exact age. She was standing on a bridge wearing a dress and clutching a dog. A Yorkshire Terrier to be exact. Will remembered Emma telling him about a dog she had when she was younger, and thought this must be that dog. He recalled the dog was a girl and her name was McClaine but they all called her Calniey. Emma was smiling and so was the dog. If that was possible. She looked so happy as a child and he wanted to make her feel that happy as an adult, with him.

She got younger the further he went in the album. The handwriting of the descriptions got messier and then stopped all together, as if someone started to put it together nicely and professionally but ended up putting it together hastily and in a rush.

On the last page Will found a picture of Emma smiling and sitting at a computer. _Computer geek? _He thought, _I would've never guessed. _He chuckled again, wondering if she's still computer smart. The next picture was taken at a park, he could tell from the playground equipment. She was being held up by her wrists by who Will had to guess was her father. She was wearing a dress again, a pink one with some form of animal on it. Then Will decided to have her parents go clothes shopping for his and Emma's child.

One photo album left. The date on this one read _1979 – 1982_.

He opened the album up and saw baby pictures of Emma. She seemed to be in the hospital with things attached to her. Will was automatically frightened. _What happened when she was a baby? _He made a mental note to ask her later. The other pictures where off her parents, obviously getting ready to see their baby girl. A few pages later and Emma was already a toddler. He found pictures of her in a stroller with pink sun glasses on. Her baby hands where holding them to her face in the cutest way while her feet where thrown up in the air. The picture below was most likely the cutest picture Will ever saw. Emma and her father where sitting on a couch and her father had a bowl of popcorn. Her father had a piece of popcorn in his hand, Will assumed to give to Emma, but Emma's hand was in the bowl. The caption read _"Rusty tries to feed Emma a single piece of popcorn but Emma thinks that's not enough." _Will laughed again and felt the tears come back in his eyes.

Thirty-year-old Emma came in and started to ask what was so funny, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Will sitting against the wall with photo albums opened to random pages all around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, curious why she stopped.

"I haven't-That box isn't mine."

"Em, it's got to be, it's all pictures of you."

"Oh God. What years?"

"Um 1979 to now, why?"

"Oh God," Emma covered her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Why Em?" She sat down next to him and he grabbed her hand.

"Did you, did you see the recent pictures?"

He whispered his response and tightened his grip around her hand, scared she would leave again. "Yes." He heard her soft query as she refused to look his way, "What-What did you think?"

"I think you're pretty in love with me" He smirked and touched his shoulder to hers. She looked at him with a smile on her face, "Really?"

"Yeah. And I think I'm pretty in love with you too."

She kissed him, nothing special, just a simple kiss. But it made Will's heart beat faster than all the other times they passionately made out. When they pulled away he asked her, "How about I make that lunch I promised you?" And she answered with blush on her face and her eyes starting to well up, "I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>A big thanks to the people who regularly review, and the people who read and don't review, shame on you! <strong>**I'm just kidding of course but it would mean a lot if I got your feedback! I can't know what to improve on and what to keep doing if I don't know what I'm doing wrong!**

**Chapter 12 should be up later this week or early next week sometime. I was really sick this weekend (like Will in The Substitute) and it was really hard to focus on doing one thing without falling asleep or getting off track and my sentences not making sense so extra props for getting this chapter out there?**


	12. One Week

**New format for this chapter, bear with me. **Too much dialogue? ****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 (Part One) : One Week<strong>_

**Sunday March 2, 11:25am **

"Will" Emma called for him as she got out of the shower, and barley heard his response. "Yeah?" He called from inside Emma's office organizing the photo albums. It was a few moments before he got an answer but when he did it was louder than it should be. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of Emma wearing a small towel. If he maneuvered at such an angle he wondered if he could see the part of her he was dying to see.

"I have to go to Virginia next weekend for a family reunion." She kissed his cheek and walked to their bedroom, talking louder as she got further away. "You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Will joked.

"I really don't want to go though." Will was barely paying attention to her words. He was picturing her getting dressed, and him undressing her, an image that titillated him. After he knew she had bra and panties on he walked to the bedroom and enveloped her in a hug, pushing his abs into her lower back.

"Don't go then." Will kissed a trail from her collarbone to her ear, "Stay here." He nibbled at her earlobe, "With me." A shiver ran through her spine and she felt Will's grin. "I would love to, really" She turned herself around so she could face him, "But if I don't go they'll be mentioning it for the rest of my life. 'Oh remember that reunion Emma didn't come to? How much fun was that?' Blah blah blah." Emma did her best impression of her parents and let her head rest against his chest.

"I'll be fine on my own. I'll call up an old college buddy we'll have fun."

"That sounds like you're going to get drunk. Very drunk." Emma felt his laughter rumble through his chest as she ran her hands across his shoulders and kissed his chest before laying her head on it again. "I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and let go but she made no movement to do the same.

"Can we cuddle and watch movies all day?" Emma suggested, already playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Sure." Will hugged her tight, her warning he would be leaving soon. "I'll be right back"

"Okay" She kissed his cheek before releasing from their tight embrace. Will came back with ten movies in his hand. He put one in the DVD player and placed the rest on the nightstand next to their bed.

"No." Was all Emma said after Will climbed in next to her wearing his shorts and shirt.

"What? Do you not like this movie? I'll go change it." He started to get up but Emma grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He lied back down, "What is it?"

"Cuddle in our pajamas." Emma said as she moved to sit above him.

"Well sometimes I go nude." Emma's face went white as a sheet at his confession and he automatically tried to make amends, "I mean not with you. I was joking. It was a flirty suggestive joke." He cupped her cheek, her eyes where still wide. Wider than usual. "It's okay, I know it was a joke it just caught me off guard. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that step in our relationship yet." She felt her face relaxing in his hands and let out a deep breath.

"So, pajamas?" He asked, desperate to see what Emma was going to do. "Yeah, pajamas." She shimmied down his body, pulling his shorts with her. She threw them to the side and heard a light _thump _when they hit the ground, where ever that was. "Sit up. For me?" Will did what he was told, in a haze. _Is __this __real? __Am __I __going __to __wake __up __with __my __arms __wrapped __around __Terri __instead __of __the __woman __I __truly __love?_ The time it took Will to think the valley of questions was seconds longer than it took Emma to rid of him of his shirt.

"Will?" His head snapped up and he smiled when he noticed Emma. Emma was sitting on his bed in only her bra and panties. Emma was sitting across him, on his bed, and all they where wearing was their underwear.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out. Will?"

"I'm-I'm sorry. I just...Sometimes I think all this" he motioned between the two of them, "is to good to be true."

Emma smiled, "I'm glad." Will looked confused so Emma elaborated, "I feel the same way."

"Oh." Will looked over to the tv, "Oh no, the movie is playing, we're missing half of it Em." He got up to play the movie from the beginning and Emma chuckled at how cute she thought he was. He came back and she bit her lip as he got into the small space Emma didn't occupy, "I thought you said 'cuddle in pajamas'." Will observed when he saw Emma wearing his shirt.

"Well, in my defense, I do plan on wearing your shirts to bed, when I can steal them off your body." Emma said with a wink before pulling Will closer to her and directing her whole attention to the movie, and tracing the curves of Will's chest.

**Sunday March 2, 1:02pm**

"Oh, boobs! You can't see, Em." Will splayed his hands across Emma's eyes and she scoffed. "Please, Will. It's not like I haven't seen boobs before. I do have them, remember?" She was referring to the few times Will was graced with seeing her chest. "Yes, I remember. They're a lot better than these. These look half plastic."

"Stop watching then! And let go of my eyes!" Everything felt playful around Will today. She didn't know why, but why ask why? It felt good to be this comfortable around Will.

"Fine, fine." He pulled his hands off her eyes, but only for a second before he kissed her.

"Mm-wh" He started slowly, but very quickly turned to a rough kiss making Emma moan in appreciation. She cupped his cheek and pushed him down so he was laying across the pillows they put their heads on at night. The kiss then went slow again, both enjoying the lazy day with each other.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Neither knew what the other was saying, they just heard something and responded to it. A moan was met with an equally sounding moan. A well placed thrust was met with another moan and a grabbing of something of the other persons. They where in a haze. Will played with the hem of the shirt Emma was wearing, his shirt. The thought made him harder and he made an effort to pull his bottom half away from Emma in a way that wouldn't make her think he wasn't attracted to her. He pulled away from her lips for just a second to allow his shirt to slip off her body. "Stay. Stay like that. Let me admire your body for a second." Emma sat up and bit her lip. It always made her nervous when Will stared at her. He gently reached out and grabbed her breasts through the pink fabric of her bra. She moaned on contact and Will was having a hard time keeping everything under control. He worked his hands along her covered chest like a baker keeding dough, earning all the right sounds from and for his sweet lover.

"Will" She moaned and he felt himself get harder. He needed release. The kind of release that only came from sex.

"Emma." He moaned, "Emma I need you."

"Will I can't" She let out a powerful moan, "I want to," another earth shattering moan as Will traced his lips all over the top part of her body, "But I can't. I just-Oh-don't feel comfortable."

"Please. I-o-oh" It was over, at that moment. Will knew it. He couldn't cover it up or pretended it didn't happen, because it did. He blushed against Emma's skin. "I'll be right back."

"Will, you always do that!" Emma said in a fit of frustration and desperation.

He stopped walking to his dresser to get a new pair of boxers and turned around, "Do what? What do I always do?"

"Leave me...Frustrated. She threw her hands in her lap and thought about the way Will pleasured nights previously, when his hand moved against the most intimate part of her body.

"You know ways to not be...frustrated. I don't know what you want, Emma. You say you're not ready for sex, which I am totally cool with, I just love being with you. But then you do these...things to me. And you let me do these things to you," He gestured to her chest she covered up with her arms, "You don't think I'm frustrated as well?"

"Well, I mean, you-you are comfortable with um, that. I'm not."

Upon hearing her response, Wills anger melted away into a feeling of sorrowful admission. He moved to sit across from her and held her hand in his, "Oh Em, I'm so sorry. I just, sometimes I get so...consumed with the smell of you, and the feel of you, and your touches that I can't control, I need to...God, Em I don't know what I'm saying anymore. It's like when I'm around you I lose all control I should have over my body. I'm sorry, Emma."

"No, Will please stop apologizing. It's my fault. I get frustrated at myself because I can't be intimate with you and then I take it out on you. I'm a terrible girlfriend." Emma let her head fall before Will picked it up again, "Em, stop. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had. Okay?"

"Okay." Was Emma's submissive answer.

"Are you hungry? I'll go make lunch." Will took Emma's lip bit as a yes, kissed her forehead and left. While he was in the kitchen Emma slipped Will's shirt back on and cowered under the blankets. Will must have been gone longer than he thought, or maybe he wasn't gone that long, she was just really tired. He walked in their bedroom and found Emma bundled up in blankets sleeping like a baby.

"Emma." He smiled, she looked so cute. He put the sandwiches in plastic bags, changed into a new pair of boxers and spooned behind her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek before falling asleep with her in his arms.

**Monday March 3, 4:40pm**

Will moaned, "I love you. So" he groaned when he felt Emma's fingers against his zipper. "Much. Emma don't do that. Not unless-"

"Stop." She pulled away, "Stop talking okay? Let it just be, us. Just us. No restrictions, just us."

"Okay, us." He answered meekly, stricken by her confidence. She toyed with his zipper again, earning a groan that was music to her ears. She traced his lips with her tongue and he opened his mouth gladly. Emma started working on the buttons of Will's shirt and he sat up.

"What are you doing?"

Emma chuckled, "Taking your shirt off. Why?"

"I-" He decided here and now wasn't the right time to bring it up, that she needs to make up her mind about sex. Not when she was doing something he had so many dreams about before. Luckily Emma didn't take his pause for anything and tore his shirt off his body.

He reached forward for her chest, but paused remembering what happened yesterday. "May I?" She groaned and answered 'yes' before he put his hands on her gently. She ground her hips in to his forcing him to lay down again and groaned at contact.

"Em-" Will couldn't finish what he was going to say because Emma's open mouth attacked his. She lightly sucked on his top lip before moving her lips over his and moved to his jawline. "Your jawline is the sexiest thing I've ever seen on a man."

"You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen." If it was possible Will swore he felt Emma blush before he reached for the buttons on her cardigan. He gently took hold of the back of her thighs and lifted her up, thrusting her into his hips to keep her steady, before moving to their bedroom and depositing her on the bed before rolling them around so they where laying on their respective sides. Will pushed back her cardigan and she let it fall off the before looking at him with eyes wide and mouth open. He refused to look her in the eye, something he never did before now, as he traced mindless patterns on her stomach. She returned the favor by tracing something close to the same patterns on his biceps.

It was minutes before he felt a kiss on his shoulder. Then kisses down his arm. When she reached his hand she placed a kiss to the back then flipped it over to place a kiss on his palm. She looked at him, his face full of shock, and smiling genuinely at him before kissing both of his cheeks.

Then she stopped.

"Emma?"

"Yes?" She acted as though nothing was wrong. That they we're just having a passionate make out then she stopped completely. She looked completely satisfied with their time together. Will was insanely confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just a bit confused sweetheart. We were just making out and you just stopped. Did I do something wrong?" Will noticed how her hair was less than perfect, product of his hands running through them. Her lipstick was less vibrant than when she came home, most of it was probably on his lips now. And she obviously didn't have a cardigan on anymore. "Is it 'cause of what happened yesterday?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just...wasn't feeling the fire as strong anymore." She crinkled her face, "That sounded weird and mean. I'm sorry, I just...I don't know. Are you mad now?"

"No, of course not sweetie. You're too cute to be mad at." Emma laughed and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Thanks." He smiled back and kissed her lips.

**Monday March 3, 6:45pm**

"Have you had anything to eat since we go home?" Will asked Emma from thekitchens where he was grading papers.

"No, actually I haven't been hungry. Why? Are you going to treat me to some Schuester home made food?" By now Will was standing behind the couch.

"Yes, actually."

Emma smiled widely and turned to face Will. "Spaghetti okay Em?"

"Actually I was thinking PB&J"

"Perfect idea, why don't you take a shower and when you come out the food will be ready okay?" Emma agreed and went to take a shower while Will walked to the linen closet. He lay a blanket down in front of the fire he just lit. He turned off all the lights and lit as many candles as he could find, placing them across the living room. Then he went to the bedroom, glad Emma was still in the shower, and changed into pajama pants and an old t-shirt before he prepared sandwiches for him and Emma.

She came out just as Will was finishing the sandwiches. "Will" Emma said in shock, "What's all this?"

"A late night date. Do you like it?"

"Yes! I love it!" She jumped into his arms.

"Emma the sandwiches!" Will said as she jumped into his arms. "Will you're the perfect boyfriend! What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You where yourself. Your cute adorable self." She kissed him softly and quickly before their stomachs grumbled. "Care to move to the blanket?" Emma smiled, grabbed his hand and led him to the blanket. He set down the sandwiches down before he sat next down next to Emma who tucked her legs underneath her.

"I love you" Emma said before she took a bite of her sandwich, "Mmh this is delicious Will."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter will be split into two parts because if I wrote it all in one chapter it would be really long and you might skip over some parts. At least, I'd probably do that. And it would take even longer to update. Btw sorry about that, I've been going through a motivation drought, sadface. <strong>


	13. Picnic

**Tuesday March 4, 6:00am**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Will grinned widely as he whispered the phrase to his lover in his arms just as she was waking up.

"Mmh. Good morning." Emma grinned widely as well when she realized she was still in Will's arms. She kissed him softly and yawned (grabbing his shirt in the process) before she suggested they get up and face the day.

"I'd rather stay here with you." He said before he pulled her back into his arms.

She yawned again, "Me too but we have jobs, Will. How do you expect to pay rent on this apartment without a job? I love you but I will not live in a cardboard box with you."

"I was thinking going to the landlord with you and paying rent with our good looks."

Emma laughed genuinely, "Oh you're funny. Come on Will," She started walking to the bathroom.

"You want me to join you?" He asked slightly shocked but confirming what he thought she just asked him.

"Um-I-um that means you would see me...naked. And I would see you n-naked"

"I don't have to join you Em," He got up and walked towards her frozen form. He rubbed her arms to try to calm her, "It's totally up to you."

She got a glint her eyes, one Will only saw three times. "Then come on, Mr. Schuester." She added a tone to his formal name (which he was already hard at her using) that he only heard in his dreams. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. They grinned nervously at each other before Emma bent down to adjust the temperature of the water, Will tried not to stare at her ass and control his attraction for her.

Emma bit her lip and looked at Will who looked like he was in a deep concentration. She tried to keep the stutter out of her voice but failed, "Okay. The water-the-it's ready."

"Okay. I guess I should" He looked down on his chest and realized Emma or himself must have relived him of his shirt without his knowing. "Take these off. Right?" He gently tugged at his pajama pants.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'll-" She couldn't stop staring at his legs. She never noticed how nice they were.

"Em," He stopped her before she could reach for her night gown and stepped forward. He almost tripped, the cause being his pants pooling around his ankles. "Can I?" This wouldn't be the first time he would see her breasts but he was nervous nonetheless.

"Of course." Will was surprised, Emma didn't seem nervous. He knew she must be ten times more nervous than he. The only time she saw him _all of him _was once by accident. She couldn't have gotten a good look while she left so quickly. He never saw _all _of her, but he could imagine.

"The, um, the water is probably getting cold, we should-"

"Yeah" He agreed with her, "So..." He trailed off but directed his eyes to their underwear wondering what to do. They never really saw this part of each other. It was titillating and nerve wracking at the same time.

"I guess we take them off and get in the shower"

"Wait!" Will grabbed Emma by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Remember that day on the couch?" She nodded "You have nothing to fear, okay? If you can do that you can do this, okay?"

"Okay Will." He placed his hands on her hips and toyed with her waistband before she nodded and slowly pulled them down her extremely long legs. The length of her legs was something he never noticed before. She stepped out of them and bit her lip when Will looked up at her. Emma returned the favor and pulled his boxers down from the bottom. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He felt her warm hand grasp his and pull him into the shower and submissively followed.

The hot water falling on their shoulders felt like a massage releasing the tension that managed to find it's way to their bathroom when they undressed each other. When Will felt Emma's hand press on his chest he hissed, sucked in another breath and closed his eyes tighter.

"Will" Emma sighed, "Open your eyes, say something." He chose the former of the two and peeked at Emma's face so considerate and loving. It was her expression that pushed him to open his eyes further. "Don't be afraid." She said before Will placed one finger on her lips, signaling this was to precious to talk. She understood and grabbed a loofah dispensing some of his body wash on it before touching it to his shoulders.

Will watched her hands move around his body in a haze. When she reached his hips he bit his lip and rested his head on hers. He could feel the butterflies erupting in his stomach. She scrubbed his thigh and down his leg before switching to the next one. After done with his legs she stood up and rested her forehead against Will's. She ran her hand across his jaw and repeatedly nudged her nose against his until he opened his eyes. She stared into his unsuspecting innocent hazel eyes for moments, feeling the spray of the shower on her head. Emma tentatively grasped his member in her hand and squeezed. His body shot forward at the feeling of Emma's tiny dainty hands grabbing him so forcefully. Emma let out a squeak and a gasp and Will placed his hands on the small of her back, holding her close so she wouldn't fall over, the cause being Will's response. She laughed and he looked up at her with lust filled eyes before she ran her hands through his hair and he felt something sticky and wet. His first thought was he let go in her hands but then she continued to work at his hair and he understood.

Shampoo.

The feeling of Emma running her hands through his hair was therapeutic and relaxing. Emma kissed his hairline, his eyebrows, and because they were closed she kissed his eye lids as well. While Emma continued to pepper kisses across his face Will let out a breath and allowed his hands to find her hips.

Will grabbed Emma's loofah and dropped her flowery body wash across it. The same smell that intoxicated him every time she was near was now filling up the confines of the shower. He started on her shoulders just like she did to him. He rubbed the loofah down her back and gently grazed her ass. He brought it around to her hips and worked up her flat stomach. Will found it strange that she didn't seem nervous. He could barely function when she washed him. He honestly thought it was going to be the other way around, that he would be the one looking experienced and she would be the one who is so nervous she could barely function.

He brought the loofah around to circle her breasts and heard her suck in a breath on contact. He kissed her and let the water dripping from their heads to catapult themselves in their mouths and the loofah to drop to the floor. As a part of what Will asked Emma earlier she didn't say anything just kissed him back. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against him. Emma gasped and pulled away after pecking his lips one quick last time. Her eyes where huge and frightened leading Will to know he took it one step too far by forgetting they weren't wearing clothes. Had they been Emma would have been fine with it but something about feeling his manhood against her was too much too fast. Emma was grateful when Will picked up the loofah and began washing her again. He performed the same ritual on her as she did on him when he washed her legs. Nothing to push her over her very clear boundaries.

When he was done Will hung the loofah up on the rack below the shower head and stepped backwards while grabbing Emma's shoulders and gently pushing her into the spray of the warm water. Once she was sufficiently cleaned Will turned her around again and let his hand caress her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Will said as the water started getting cold. Emma blushed and looked down but looked right back up.

"You're not so bad either." She raked her fingernail up his chest and sighed at the feeling of his well defined abs underneath her hands. "I love you."

"I love you more." Before she could argue Will kissed her softly and gently, making sure to keep his lower regions away from hers.

**Tuesday March 4, 7:23 am**

"How are you not freaking out? We're almost half an hour late!" Emma always liked to wake up earlier than she knew she had to, ever since she was seven and missed the bus. Her mom was so mad at her Emma thought she might actually kill her. Ever since that day Emma woke up and hour earlier than usual just so she would never have to face that side of her mother again. Like everything 'bad' trait in her life, it followed her into adulthood.

"Em, the benefit of waking up at such a un-godly hour as 6:00 in the morning" Emma looked at him with a death glare. Apparently now was _not_ the time for jokes. "is so that if anything should happen we can still get to work on time" He walked over from his place on the couch to her in the kitchen, hastily organizing anything she could. "Sweetie please calm down. You don't have any appointments until mid-first period anyway. That means you have exactly," He looked down at his watch from his place holding Emma tightly from behind, "Two hours and thirty minutes."

"Are you serious?" She was still coming down from her panic attack 'high' and things where a little foggy.

"Serious as a gas attack"

Emma laughed when she heard the line from _Bones_ and came back with the response shown in the show, "I think you mean serious as a heart attack."

Will laughed and turned her around so he could kiss her properly. He didn't think she'd want to bend her head over just to kiss him. "Meanwhile, _I_ have to get to work." Despite his words Will continued to kiss her. "But maybe I'll stay here with you."

"Mmmh" Emma shook her head and backed away from him, "You have students to teach." She poked his chest with each of her words.

"They can teach themselves." Will mock-argued and leaned in for another kiss.

"No," She pointed to the door, "Work." He grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the door. Emma grabbed their lunches as she passed them.

"You're coming with me."

**Wednesday March 5, 12:30 pm**

"So for the next game, what I plan on doing is having.." Emma was trying to pay attention to Shannon's plans for the next football game but Will's hand traveling up and down her thigh won her complete attention. She saw a pattern. He started at the bottom of her knee cap and grazed over her knee slowly but not agonizingly slow. Her heart started to beat faster and her breath got shallower. His hand touched her thigh and even thought it was just a simple touch it made her heart beat faster than ever before. She shot him a warning look, you know you're doing this to me, stop_. _But he refused to acknowledge she was looking at him.

Suddenly Will felt Emma's hand on his leg. He shot forward and pretended to be more engrossed in the set up Shannon made by pointing to the chicken bone she tore the meat off of in a cannibalistic way moments before. "So who is that again?" He couldn't care less though. The feeling of Emma's hands on him always made his heart beat faster and his senses to reach an all time high.

So they sat there in the teachers lounge where anybody could see caressing each other. It was erotic and rebelling to the both of them. They held hands and chastely kissed in school before, but never something like this. Will used the hand that wasn't resting on Emma's upper thigh to take a bite of his cookie. He felt her hand go higher and higher on him until he felt her soft lips on the shell of his ear. "I need to see you. Follow me out after lunch"

Will choked on his cookie before hoarsely responding "Sure. Anything you want Em."

**Wednesday March 5, 1:05 pm**

"I'm going to miss you so much this weekend." She whispered in his ear while grinding her hips into his. "I'm going to miss waking up next to you. I'm going to miss feeling your curls on my forehead when you tell me it's morning. But most of all," She started to kiss away from his ear down his jawline "I'm going to miss your kisses." Emma whispered across his lips before he pushed into them and finally reciprocated the speed her hips were grinding into his.

Emma moaned, the most delicious sound Will ever heard. "Baby-What if the janitor comes in or" Another moan "Or something?"

"We'll offer to pay for their therapy" Emma groaned at his words. He knew her so well. He knew the way to make her laugh, the way to make her smile, how to make her moan. He was perfect.

"I love you"

"I love you too." As he said so Will slowed down the kiss until they where barely kissing anymore. "And I respect you. In which case, I will see you at home."

"Will!" She was almost positive he knew she was frustrated, and that's why she thought he stopped. But she saw the look on his face when he turned around and knew it wasn't the right time nor place to get into a fight over something tediously silly.

"What?" His face betrayed the innocence of a school boy despite why they where in a locked janitors closet with the dim light barely giving them enough light to see each other. He didn't care, he thought it was romantic.

"I don't know." He laughed and kissed her nose, something she thought was the most intimate of gestures.

"I'll see you later Em." She tried to choke out 'Yeah see you later' but her throat wouldn't allow her to have the last word.

**Thursday March 6, 4:56 pm**

"Have you started packing yet?" Will was stuck at a family dinner but they hadn't made themselves know yet so he called Emma.

"Of course! Did you forget who you're talking to?" Emma actually just started packing. She was so distracted lately she kept forgetting to pack which was not what she usually did.

"No no, definitely not. Wait, this is still Taco Bell right?" She playfully reprimanded him and they allowed silence to drip in as Emma pulled clothes down from their closet and Will looked around for his parents.

"I wish you would have come tonight Emma. Are you afraid of meeting my parents? I know my mom is a beige drinker but my dad keeps her calm."

"I wish I could have come to. Any time spent with you is time I wouldn't easily give up." Will blushed on the other side of the phone as his parents finally arrived.

"Same to you sweetheart." It was Emma's turn to blush on the other side of the phone. "Hey listen, I have to go my parents finally showed up." He gave his parents a mock glare and they pretended they didn't know who he was looking at. "Okay...Yeah I'll be home before midnight...Promise...Love you more...Ems you know it's true...Okay it may not be true but-"

Will finally looked up at his parents and saw they where waiting patiently to have his phone conversation explained. "Okay Em I really have to go, my parents are about to puke" He laughed. His parents looked at each other and decided they didn't mind what happened in Will's life, as long as he was happy. Which he obviously was. "I love you too. I'll see you at home...Em I really have to go...Bye Emma." He hung up, Emma laughed on the other side and continued packing

"Why are you guys so late?"

"Will, son we're so sorry. You would not believe the traffic." His father attempted to rectify the situation.

"Considering I live here I think I would know about that traffic, dad. Nice try though." Will added a laugh to let them know he was kidding and wasn't __that __pissed.

"Who was that woman on the phone?" His mother asked while Will called the waitress over. He beamed with pride when she asked.

"That actually my girlfriend." Both he and his parents where shocked. His parents where surprised he already got a girlfriend. Will was shocked the word 'girlfriend' rolled off his tongue so effortlessly. __Girlfriend. Emma Pillsbury was his girlfriend.__The thought gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Really?"

"Where did you meet her? What happened? The whole story. Spare no details." The questions of his parents where overlapping and being spoken with incredible speed. He would spare details. He would spare them the details of the many times they did anything intimate. He would spare them the dreams he had about her, he would spare them the thoughts he had about her, he would make a conscious effort to keep thing PG rated.

"Well dad, she works at the school and I ran into her on her first day. I was intoxicated with her so I did anything I could to become her friend."

"But this was when you where married?" His mother asked. She never liked Terri that much.

"Yeah. I know it was wrong but what she did was worse."

"Okay how did you get together?" His father asked wonderingly.

"Well she was going to leave the school but I kissed her and made sure she didn't leave." Will blushed as he told his parents the story of the how he got involved with the love of his life.

"Will that is so cute!" His mother screeched.

"And just like you, son." His father added. "So where is she tonight?"

"She has a family reunion this weekend, she's at home packing."

"You live together?" His mother queried.

"Yes" Will answered and started to pick at his food. The rest of the evening was spent by conversating between Will and his life and his parents latest attempts at acting 'normal'.

**Thursday March 6, 6:45pm**

"Emma?" Will called out when he arrived home to his seemingly empty apartment.

"Em you here?" He removed his scarf from his neck and shuffled off his shoes. "Sweetie?" He walked into their bedroom and put his coat away before turning around and found Emma asleep on the bed. She was still in her work clothes and her suitcase was half packed and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sweetie," He repeated the phrase more as a passionate display of his love more than a query of where she was located.

Will said a litany of her name as he shook her awake.

"Sweetie change into your pajamas and we can go to sleep, okay?" Emma mumbled something in her 'in-between' state as Will put his arm around the crook of her legs and shoulders. He carried her to the closet and asked what she wanted to wear. Emma sleepily pointed at a yellow slip before Will pulled it down.

He told her to sit up on the bed and removed her shirt. "Lift your hips" Will slipped off her sweats before slipping her nightgown. He reached around her petite frame and undid her bra hook before she reached up and removed it.

"Thank you." She kissed him chastely.

"You're welcome sweetheart," He kissed her forehead, "Lets go to bed now."


End file.
